Cuenta regresiva
by Jade Porter The Marauder
Summary: Súbitamente, se encontraba de nuevo en su tercer año. No sólo él volvió en el tiempo, ¡los animales también lo hicieron! Sin recordar algo que lo lleve de regreso, Harry se verá obligado a revivir los años más catastróficos de su vida, con la posibilidad de hacer bien las cosas esta vez. ¿Qué tanto se animará a cambiar? Para comenzar, alejar a Corner y Thomas era una prioridad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cuenta regresiva**_

_{ Las segundas oportunidades suelen presentarse una vez en la vida. No la desperdicies. }_

…_¿Qué harías?.._

_Piensa claro._

Si alguien le hubiese propuesto a Harry Potter una segunda oportunidad para rehacer muchas cosas de su vida, seguramente se hubiese reído con amargura. Era demasiado lindo o estúpido pensar que se podría volver en el tiempo y acomodar las piezas a su gusto, en aquel magnífico y desastroso tablero de ajedrez, sin causar daño alguno. Prontamente, comentarios de su mejor amiga ahondaron en su mente, y aquello le causó mucha gracia. Bueno, a cualquiera le darían ataques de risa, fijándose en la escena que tenía delante, especialmente sintiéndose a sí mismo de aquella forma tan diferente.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, una vez las voces lo trajeron nuevamente a la realidad.

—¿Quién será?—hizo grandes esfuerzos para no reírse de la voz de Ron, mucho más aguda de lo que sus oídos recordaban. Sus comisuras temblaron, aún algo anonadado.

—El profesor R. J. Lupin—respondió Hermione, con simpleza.

Esperó aquella respuesta, deslizando sus ojos hacia el hombre que se encontraba durmiendo no muy lejano a su posición. Remus… Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, sintió sus rodillas temblar y gritó internamente a sus ojos que no se les ocurriese empañarse en aquel momento.

_Diablos, Harry_. Debía mantener la calma. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. Sólo era una vil maniobra de su mente para causarle una mala pasada. Sin embargo, el terciopelo del asiento se sentía muy real bajo la yema de sus dedos. Agitado, entrecerró sus ojos un momento y miró hacia la ventana, repasando el reflejo que se plasmaba en el vidrio, sosteniendo un nudo en su garganta.

Estaba en su tercer año.

Había vuelto en el tiempo.

¡A joder, él no había hecho nada! Lo _habían_ llevado a su tercer año, lo _habían_ devuelto en el tiempo.

Suspiró, hastiado. Debía ser una maldita broma. Sin embargo, un hormigueo peculiar en su frente le advirtió que pusiese mucha atención. No podría ser lo que estaba imaginando, porque sino… Llevó una mano a su cicatriz y apretó los labios cuando la sintió fría, Merlín, congelada. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Parpadeó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Regresó su mirada hacia sus amigos, introduciéndose vagamente en la conversación.

—Lo pone en su maleta —respondió, desganadamente.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada silenciosa, que él ignoró mientras se acomodaba los lentes, y asintió hacia el pelirojo, dando a entender que era así. Ella señaló el portaequipajes que había encima del hombre dormido, donde había una maleta pequeña y vieja atada con una gran cantidad de nudos. El nombre, «Profesor R. J. Lupin», aparecía en una de las esquinas, en letras medio desprendidas.

Si repasaba cuidadosamente los hechos, recordaba haber estado camino a casa de los Weasley tras un arduo día de entrenamiento en la Academia de Aurores. Arrugó el entrecejo. No lograba visualizar en su cabeza nada más, salvo que para ese entonces tenía dieciocho años, apenas se había repuesto de la guerra y la vida le estaba sonriendo. Especialmente con Ginny, que tras haber recomenzado su relación luego de un año de masacre, eran más unidos que nunca. Ni hablar de Hermione y Ron, que pese a ser ahora pareja, jamás volvieron a dejarlo solo. Muy a pesar de sus quejas sobre comprender la intimidad de pareja.

Eran demasiado testarudos. ¡Y luego él era el terco!

—Me pregunto qué enseñará —dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando el pálido perfil del profesor Lupin.

No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo hacer ese gesto. Observó nuevamente a Remus y su corazón dio un vuelco importante. Se aclaró la garganta—. Pues es obvio…—habló con voz calma, pero siendo claro—. Sólo hay una vacante cada año, ¿no?

—Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras—asintió su mejor amiga, teniendo el mismo pensamiento.

Escuchó a Ron murmurar algo que integraba _puesto chafado_ y _espero termine el año_, mientras observaba de reojo al nuevo profesor. Aquello se le hizo divertido, especialmente porque no recordaba que lo hubiese dicho en su debido momento. Quién diría que estaba compartiendo el compartimiento con el que—posiblemente—fue el mejor profesor que hayan tenido.

—Bueno, espero que no sea como los anteriores —dijo Ron no muy convencido—. No parece capaz de sobrevivir a un maleficio hecho como Dios manda. Pero bueno, ¿qué nos ibas a contar?

Se abstuvo de decir «si supieras…», rememorando aquel momento y la charla que habían tenido. Se le cortó la respiración.

—¿Harry?—dirigió la mirada hacia Hermione, que lo veía con atención. Y él suspiró, viendo hacia fuera del compartimiento, como si esperase que el condenado dementor apareciese ya.

Bueno, entre la muerte y la locura…

Muy calmadamente, procedió a contarles en voz baja—sin estar muy seguro de si Remus los estaba escuchando o si realmente estaba dormido—la conversación entre los Señores Weasley y las advertencias que le había hecho Arthur. Tuvo un deja vú cuando vio las reacciones de sus amigos, sonriendo un poco.

Si se ponían así, no quería ni imaginarse cuando les dijera sobre…

Obligó a su cerebro a trabajar más deprisa. No, no les diría. No podría. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto iba a durar allí. Se le oprimía el pecho de pensar que era real, ¡pero es que todo se sentía muy sólido! Curiosamente el aroma a chocolate llegó a sus fosas nasales y se recriminó por no haberlo notado antes.

Era real. Diablos. Era muy real.

—¿Sirius Black escapó para ir detrás de ti? ¡Ah, Harry, tendrás que tener muchísimo cuidado! No vayas en busca de problemas...

Harry rodó los ojos, recordando qué tan mal habían tomado la noticia—. Yo no busco problemas —respondió molesto—. Los problemas normalmente me encuentran a mí.

—¡Qué tonto tendría que ser Harry para ir detrás de un chalado que quiere matarlo! —exclamó Ron, temblando.

Bufó, arrugando la nariz.

¡Pero no podía decirles nada!

Sirius… Él estaba allí, afuera, posiblemente sufriendo su persecución pero disfrutando su libertad ya lejos de aquella prisión. La sola idea del gran perro negro, corriendo, respirando aire puro, jugando con las hiedras altas, le sacó una sonrisa.

Jamás había superado su muerte. Si la había aceptado, e incluso se hizo con la idea de no tenerlo en lo que restaba de vida, pero eso no significaba que no lo extrañase. Todavía recordaba el último encuentro, gracias a la Piedra de la Resurrección, cuando iba por el bosque de camino a su muerte. Lo había visto. A Sirius, a sus padres y a Remus. Volvió a ver al profesor y se embriagó de esperanza.

Todavía podía salvarlos.

Un silbido suave llenó sus oídos y miró a su alrededor, buscando la fuente del sonido. Los otros lo imitaron.

—Viene de tu baúl, Harry —dijo Ron poniéndose en pie y alcanzando el portaequipajes.

Con un rápido movimiento, había sacado un observo de entre las túnicas del azabache. Daba vueltas muy deprisa sobre la palma de la mano de Ron, brillando muy intensamente. Harry hizo una mueca, reconociendo el dichoso aparatito. Una sensación de incertidumbre lo abordó súbitamente.

—¿Eso es un chivatoscopio? —preguntó Hermione con interés, levantándose para verlo mejor.

—Sí... Pero claro, es de los más baratos —dijo Ron—. Se puso como loco cuando lo até a la pata de Errol para enviárselo a Harry.

El aludido rió quedamente, aún sintiendo malestar. A pesar de ser de los más baratos, esa cosa funcionaba y bastante bien.

Vio cómo ambos parecían discutir sobre algo y suspiró—. Vuélvelo a meter en el baúl —le aconsejó, cabeceando luego hacia el único adulto en el compartimiento (bueno, al menos físicamente)— o se despertará.

Volvió a escucharlos hablar pero no escuchó.

Una bruma de emociones lo abordó y sólo pudo curvar sus labios, desconectándose de todo lo demás. Todo pensamiento se reprimió de un momento a otro y abrió sus ojos, viendo fijamente el asiento contrario, frente suyo. Dumbledore; también estaba vivo. Dudaba de revelar este pequeño detalle al director—que él no era ciertamente un adolescente de trece años, sino uno de dieciocho, que ya había vivido los próximos años, y que encima, conocía a Dumbledore casi como la palma de su mano. Bueno, no tanto como lo conocía a Voldemort—pero sí sabía que si había una persona que podría ayudarlo, era él. Además, iba a ser honesto consigo mismo, también deseaba volver a ver a su mentor.

Nuevamente las voces lo devolvieron a la realidad, observando a Ron gritarle a Crookshanks y devolvió la mirada hacia la puerta del compartimiento, donde la regordeta señora del carrito los esperaba con paciencia. Se decidió por ponerse de pie y abrir la puerta, saliendo y cerrando tras su espalda. Echó un rápido vistazo hacia ambos lados del pasillo y volvió hacia ella.

—Buenas tardes—le sonrió amablemente. Ella también lo hizo, como siempre encantada por tal educación con la que se dirigía el muchacho. Él miró el carrito, aunque su mente estaba en otro sitio. Años en el futuro, de hecho—. Disculpe…—murmuró, teniendo ya tres pasteles en forma de caldero en sus manos. La volvió a ver—. ¿Tiene chocolate amargo? En lo posible una tableta grande y unas más…

Decir que no se esperaba la mirada de interés era mentir pero se las arregló para mantenerse indiferente. Pensaría luego, en ese momento debía prepararse para lo que se venía.

La vio rebuscar con tranquilidad y prontamente tuvo una buena ración de chocolate bien sujeto en su mano derecha. Se las apañó para sostener todo con un brazo y tanteó los galeones en su bolsillo. Por un momento, su yo adulto renació y quiso darle demás por la ayuda pero algo le dijo que no le sentaría bien a la mujer, por lo que, una vez le entregó el dinero, le pidió que le esperara. Se adentró al compartimiento y dejó lo adquirido en el asiento, casi regañando a Ron para que no tocase nada. Con la varita en mano, salió fuera nuevamente y la miró, volviendo a sonreírle.

—Gracias—dijo, simplemente. Con un suave movimiento de muñeca, en su mano extendida hacia la mujer apareció un punto rojo que pronto se tornó amarillo y a éste le nacieron pétalos brillantes de color azul y morado. Con un toquecito de su varita, los pétalos comenzaron a moverse. Le extendió la enorme flor a la bruja, con un gesto tranquilo. Ella no dejaba de verlo, con sorpresa—. Oh, disculpe… Eh… Verá, es una _mimosa_ que inventé. Tiene vida y es buena consejera. Además, como dice su nombre, es muy cariñosa y le sugiero que la tenga siempre con usted. Cuando se siente estresada o cansada, frótela contra su mejilla. Le calmará y le relajará…—la dejó en la mano de la aún sorprendida mujer, la cual se había ruborizado por tal galante gesto del menor. Le sonrió una vez más y se giró, adentrándose al compartimiento y cerrando la puerta. De haber volteado, la hubiese visto irse con una gran sonrisa y una expresión fascinada.

Claramente, dentro del compartimiento no se sentía lo mismo.

—¿Acabas de darle una flor?—preguntó Ron, aún sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver. Frente suyo, Hermione presentaba la misma sorpresa pero con una sonrisa, casi maravillada.

Harry se encogió de hombros, mientras se acomodaba en su lugar y recogía lo que acababa de comprar—. Ella fue muy amable conmigo, hay que saber ser agradecido, aunque sean pequeños gestos.

—Fue muy dulce, Harry—asintió su mejor amiga, casi con orgullo.

Él sólo sonrió, aún bajo la mirada extraña del pelirojo, y se rió—. Por cierto, tengan…—les extendió a cada uno un pastel de los que había tomado al principio y guardó los chocolates para después. Ambos le dirigieron una mirada agradecida.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que no se estaba comportando como lo haría su versión más joven pero luego de un año de tranquilidad tras la guerra, había aprendido a conocer y a agradecer más de la cuenta. Y gracias a Ginny y a Molly, principalmente a las mujeres, independientemente de quiénes sean y la edad que tengan. Se podría decir que su actitud le había causado varios problemas que enfurecían a su novia por _tener chicas tras la espalda_, lo cual era una completa exageración.

Sonrió al recordar a su Ginny. Si bien sabía que todavía no era nada suyo, poco le importaba. Además, no la recordaba por completo a los doce años. Sería divertido.

Tan absorto estaba que no predijo cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y sus ojos se encargaron de ver a las figuras que le obligaron a pensar que todo había estado demasiado tranquilo como para ser verdad.

—Bueno, miren quiénes están ahí—la fastidiosa voz de Malfoy quitó el tranquilo ambiente del compartimiento; pero por primera vez, Harry no se inmutó. Su pastel en forma de caldero estaba muy bueno—. El chalado y la rata—se reprimió de rodar los ojos al escuchar semejante estupidez de aquel insolente pero terminó de comer mientras Crabbe y Goyle reían como estúpidos—. He oído que tu padre por fin ha tocado oro este verano, Weasley. ¿No se habrá muerto tu madre del susto?

Ron se levantó tan aprisa que tiró al suelo el cesto de Crookshanks. El profesor Lupin roncó.

—¿Quién es ése? —preguntó Malfoy, dando un paso atrás en cuanto se percató de la presencia de Lupin.

—Un nuevo profesor —respondió Harry con simpleza, viendo desde su asiento al rubio de una forma muy aburrida. ¿Malfoy siempre había sido así de idiota? Tal vez eran los años pero no vio a su eterno rival, sino a un niñato busca problemas. No tenía tiempo para eso—. Mira, Malfoy, te aconsejaría que no hicieses nada de lo que luego te arrepientas. Y ni pienses en decir alguna estupidez como "mi padre se va a enterar…" o del tipo, porque te verías más patético—no fue consciente del momento en el que Ron se le había quedado viendo boquiabierto, o Hermione le veía estupefacta, o cuando el rostro de Draco comenzó a tornarse rojizo. Se puso de pie, alcanzando a ver—o creyó hacerlo—una mínima sonrisa en los labios del profesor, supuestamente dormido—. Y una cosa más…—volvió a ver al Slytherin—. Los Weasley valen por mil familias mágicas, independientemente del dinero que tengan. Y como claramente lo que tienes es envidia, atentas contra un afortunado suceso que se les regaló, pero descuida, te comprendo, de verdad, sin embargo no estoy interesado en pelearme contigo o contestar a tu absurdo intento de arruinarnos el viaje para levantarte la moral y bajarla a alguien que sí tiene a un padre que lo ama de verdad, así que, ¿me harías el favor de regresar por donde viniste y no molestar más a Ron? Porque como sigas haciéndolo…—prefirió dejar la frase inconclusa, la sonrisa en su rostro impidiéndole seguir. Los presentes no eran conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Le estaba dando un sermón! Hermione soltó una risa que rápidamente calló con una mano en su boca y el rostro de Draco era digno de Gryffindor. Harry encontró muy divertido cuando los mastodontes lo empujaron hacia la izquierda, probablemente evitando que dijese algo que lo pusiese más en ridículo. Un acto lo suficientemente inteligente por parte de ellos. Se preguntó si las palabras de Malfoy habían afectado a Ron pero sólo escuchó su risa una vez se hicieron presentes las quejas del Slytherin mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

—¡Por Merlín, Harry!

Se giró, una vez volvió a cerrar la puerta, y se encontró con ambos amigos riendo en tonos altos. No evitó sonreír, avergonzado.

—Creo que me he pasado, no nos dejará tranquilos cuando lleguemos…

—¡A quién le importa!—rió Ron. Luego se acercó a él, con una gran sonrisa radiante, y—sorpresivamente—los abrazó con fuerza. Tardó bastante para quitarse lo aturdido pero sonrió y le palmeó la espalda, mientras lo sentía aún reír en silencio. Se separaron y sintió bastante satisfacción al verlo tan animado—. Espera a que se los cuente a los gemelos, ¡papá también debe saberlo! Ha sido genial, hermano—y siguió riendo.

Pero Harry se había quedado con una sensación cálida en el pecho. _Hermano_. Veía al Ron de trece años reír y la fugaz imagen del Ron de dieciocho llegó a su mente, riendo a carcajadas junto a él en un bar, con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano. Tal vez Hermione notó su cambio, no como el pelirojo, pues la vio sonreír, casi como si leyese sus emociones. No por nada ella era quien mejor lo conocía. Jamás había notado las fugaces miradas que les dirigía a ambos, y se sintió muy apreciado. Harry sabía que como él, ella moriría de quebrantarse esa amistad que los unía a los tres.

—Debemos de estar llegando —dijo Ron, una vez hubo cesado sus risas, inclinándose hacia delante para mirar a través del reflejo del profesor Lupin por la ventanilla, ahora completamente negra.

Acababa de decirlo cuando el tren empezó a reducir la velocidad. Y fue cuando el corazón de Harry se precipitó. Nuevamente, el deja vú lo asaltó.

—Estupendo —dijo su amigo, yendo con cuidado hacia el otro lado del profesor Lupin, para ver algo fuera del tren—. Me muero de hambre. Tengo unas ganas de que empiece el banquete...

—No podemos haber llegado aún —dijo Hermione mirando el reloj. El pulso de Harry iba en aumento cada vez más.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nos detenemos?

_Por el dementor_, pensó Harry. Obviamente, no dijo nada. No podía. Miraba casi ansiosamente hacia la puerta del compartimiento pero optó por tomar asiento y mantenerse sereno. Echó una rápida mirada hacia Remus, comprobando si continuaba dormido.

La velocidad del tren era cada vez más lenta y no resistió el impulso de ver hacia el pasillo, como lo había hecho la primera vez. Varios habían imitado sus acciones pero se aferró a los marcos cuando esperó la sacudida que sufrió el tren, y más cuando luego se efectuó el apagón. Era como aquella vez, pero el ambiente se sentía demasiado frío. Más de lo que debería para ser aquel dementor.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo detrás de Harry la voz de Ron.

—¡Ay! —gritó Hermione—. ¡Me has pisado, Ron!

Miró por sobre su hombro y observó a sus amigos. Miró nuevamente a Remus, mordiéndose la punta de la lengua, evitando decir algo. Buscó a tientas su asiento, pues necesitaba serenarse. Aquellas criaturas siempre lo ponían de los nervios pero se sentía fuerte si tenía a Remus con él, más al recordar cuánto lo afectaban. Observó cómo Ron limpiaba el vidrio y miraba hacia afuera.

—Algo pasa ahí fuera —dijo Ron—. Creo que está subiendo gente...

Se estremeció. Jamás se había dado cuenta que Ron había dicho _"gente"._ Eso sólo acrecentaba sus dudas.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió de repente y alguien cayó sobre las piernas de Harry, haciéndole daño. Él ya sabía de quién se trataba, pero eso no le evitó el gruñido adolorido.

—¡Perdona! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa? ¡Ay! Lo siento...

—Hola, Neville —dijo por lo bajo, tanteando con su mano en la oscuridad, y tirando hacia arriba de la capa de Neville.

—¿Harry? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué sucede?

Procuró que su voz sonase preocupada—. ¡No tengo ni idea! Siéntate, con cuidado...—eso no evitó que aplastase a Crookshanks. Casi pudo ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Ron.

—Voy a preguntarle al maquinista qué sucede—Harry notó que pasaba por su lado, reconociendo a su mejor amiga al instante. Luego, oyó abrirse de nuevo la puerta, y después un golpe y dos fuertes chillidos de dolor. Se removió nervioso en el lugar, al no ver nada.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Quién eres?

_Esa voz…_

—¿Ginny?

Sintió su corazón volver a latir con demasiada fuerza. Entrecerró sus ojos pero reconoció desganadamente que ni así podía ver nada.

—¿Hermione?

—¿Qué haces?

—Buscaba a Ron...

—Entra y siéntate...

Escuchó cómo trastabilló y luego una sombra se posaba frente suyo, buscando con movimientos erráticos. Harry casi había olvidado que en esa ocasión su regazo había sido confundido por un asiento de tren mágico. Sintió su rostro arder al reconocer un aroma floral muy tenue, nada a comparación del que usaría en años próximos. Tuvo el impulso de apoyarse en la cascada de cabellos fuego.

—¿Quién…?

Se aclaró la garganta, nervioso. Por dios, tenía dieciocho, pero se sentía de trece. Aunque físicamente lo era.

—Soy yo…—la sintió tensarse y balbucear algo inentendible que le provocó una sonrisa, sintiéndola deslizarse hacia un lado, doblando la cabeza hacia donde suponía se encontraba. Neville volvió a gemir adolorido pero Harry llegó a escuchar un grito a la distancia—. ¡Silencio, he oído algo!—se apresuró a decir. Él bien sabía que para ese instante, el profesor Lupin ya estaría despierto, pero a diferencia de la ocasión pasada, se mantenía un silencio. Por poco olvidaba que era auror.

Harry tomó su varita y la apretó con fuerza; podía sentir el frío acercarse, además de escuchar gritos lejanos que no recordaba haberlos oído antes. Murmuró ansioso—. _¡Lumos!_ —y el destello potente iluminó el compartimiento, deslizando la mirada por los rostros de sus amigos. Hermione estaba sentada junto a Ron y ambos se veían algo tensos; Neville abrazaba a Crookshanks, mirando en su dirección con miedo; Remus ya se había incorporado y sintió emoción al ver que sus ojos se clavaban en su persona; no obstante, Harry se giró hacia la última persona que se encontraba allí. Miró a su lado, donde se encontraba Ginny—. ¿Te encuentras bien?—con la luz revelando las pecas en su rostro, se le hizo sumamente tierna. Un sentimiento empalagoso lo inundó pero no dejaba de mirarla. Ella lo veía, con sorpresa, seguramente a que se lo haya preguntado directamente, pero le asintió con una timidez a la que él no estaba acostumbrado. Claro que ella no era aún la muchacha de la que se había enamorado. Le sonrió y entonces escuchó el chasquido de la puerta, volteándose hacia allí, en el momento justo en el que ésta se abría. De pronto ocurrió, sin que ninguno de ellos pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

De pie, en el umbral, iluminado por la luz proveniente de la varita de Harry, se alzó la figura cubierta con capa, tan grande que llegaba hasta el techo. Tenía la cara completamente oculta por una capucha, como bien recordaba. Harry miró hacia abajo y lo que vio le hizo contraer el estómago, volviendo a sentir nervios. De la capa surgía una mano gris, viscosa y con pústulas. Como algo que estuviera muerto y se hubiera corrompido bajo el agua... Con sólo verlo escuchó el grito de su madre, y el de su padre, escuchó los alaridos y las explosiones de la gente en la batalla de Hogwarts, el ruego de Dumbledore, la última risa de Fred, la voz burlona de Sirius…

Y entonces, sin preverlo, sucedió. Su mente y mirada se llenaron de una determinación que sólo sucedía cuando estaba en batalla. Empuñó su varita y se levantó al momento en que las expresiones de sus amigos se entristecían debido a la nueva presencia, y no esperó a que nadie, salvo él, respondiera.

Alzando la varita, habló fuerte y claro_:—¡Expecto patronum!_

Por un momento no se tuvo fe pero la ya diminuta luz del _Lumos _fue sustituida por el resplandor blanco que se transformó en la figura galopante del ciervo. Pero Harry se impresionó cuando vio que era un cierto totalmente adulto, su cornamenta había crecido al igual que el animal mismo, el cual embistió al espectro, lanzándolo lejos del compartimiento. Vio la figura oscura huir y al ciervo ver en ambas direcciones.

—Lo sabía—dijo, aún con la varita en alto. Se giró hacia los demás, viendo la expresión estupefacta pero maravillada del profesor. Se dirigió a sus amigos—. Hay más de ellos, están por todo el tren. Esas cosas son dementores, son peligrosos, no dejen que los besen o se quedarán sin alma—bajó la varita y miró al ciervo, el cual ahora se inclinaba hacia él. Se giró una vez más, hacia Ginny, mirando luego a Ron y Hermione—. Que nadie salga.

Salió hacia el pasillo y vio el horror. Fue consciente de los gritos y se volvió a tiempo para ver a Remus. A pesar de no dejar de verlo con asombro, se mostraba igual de serio a como lo recordaba

—Yo iré hacia el frente, tú encárgate de los otros vagones, Harry—su sorpresa se reflejó perfectamente. Era casi irreal que le hubiese pedido aquello, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, era comprensible—. Suerte…

No esperó más y asintió, volviendo a levantar la varita, viendo a su ciervo—._ ¡Expecto patronum!—_y sonrió al ver otra figura salir de la punta, posicionándose junto al ciervo. Escuchó el jadeo atrás suyo y se llenó de júbilo—. ¡Vamos, debemos sacar esas cosas del tren!—sin decir más, ambos patronus corrieron hacia el siguiente vagón, y corriendo los siguió.

Cuando cruzó las puertas, reconoció los uniformes con las insignias azules. Con un movimiento de muñeca, el ciervo arremetió contra un dementor que ya se encontraba dentro de un compartimiento. El otro hizo lo mismo, a la vez que él se concentraba en verificar si no había heridos. Bueno, _definiendo "heridos"_…

Sacudió la varita y consiguió abrir la puerta al final del vagón, ordenando al ciervo a sacar a los espectros de allí, cosa que no tardó en suceder. Vio a la otra figura seguirlo y él lo secundó, apresurándose a llegar al último vagón.

Una vez dentro, descubrió el caos. Se sorprendió de ver alrededor de veinte dementores, ¿qué rayos hacían veinte dementores en un tren si antes había sido sólo uno? _Bueno, Harry, tú te desmayaste apenas lo viste… _Hizo una mueca y se adentró, viendo a algunos niños gritar.

—¡A la puerta del final!—gritó, mientras obligaba a la única salida que les quedaba a abrirse. Sacudió su varita una vez más—¡Sáquenlos, rápido!

Ambas siluetas obedecieron, embistiendo con fuerza a los dementores, empujándolos hacia el exterior. Harry avanzaba a cada paso que el frío ambiente se iba apagando. Se preguntó dónde estaba Malfoy pero no le tomó importancia. Las puertas de todos los compartimientos estuvieron cerradas una vez los patronus alejaban la amenaza, y eso lo tranquilizó. El aire helado le causó un escalofrío pero vio con orgullo como el último dementor era despedido hacia afuera.

Corrió a cerrar la puerta corrediza, atascándola, y observando hacia afuera, a la oscuridad de la noche.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que las luces volvieran a encenderse.

Suspiró y volteó a ver a los dos luminosos animales que lo veían con atención. Harry sonrió, con apremio.

—Buen trabajo. Volvamos, desplacemos un poco de la energía…

No necesitó decir más, y aquello le obligó a sonreír más ampliamente. Era fascinante cómo parecían pensantes y él sabía que era así. Y mientras recorría de regreso el vagón de Slytherin, observó a su segundo patronus, el cual caminaba con elegancia. Hacía no mucho lo había descubierto, y en parte se había alegrado de no tener otro Prongs; hubiese sido extraño. Pero al verlo, había ido tal su sorpresa, que cada tanto invocaba a ambos, para ver su segundo.

Recordaba cómo Minerva lo había felicitado por tal hazaña, y él se había avergonzado por la orgullosa mirada de la mujer. En aquella ocasión, ella había sollozado, seguramente pensando que la protección de aquella preciada persona se había manifestado también junto al patronus de su padre.

Atravesó el vagón de Ravenclaw pero no hizo caso a nada, iba sumergido en sus pensamientos. La calidez regresaba y ya no escuchaba gritos, pero sí murmullos. Los ignoró, por la costumbre. Cuando llegó a su vagón, se percató de algunas miradas pero se apresuró a entrar al compartimiento. Allí, ya con luz, vio las aún petrificadas miradas. Suspiró, comprobando que todo estuviese en orden.

—¿Se encuentran bien? ¿El profesor Lupin no ha regresado?—les dijo, sacudiendo la varita, haciendo desaparecer al ciervo y a su acompañante. Se volvió hacia los demás, los cuales lo taladraban con la mirada.

—Harry…—miró a Hermione, la cual se veía conmocionada—. ¿Qué ha sido esa cosa… y qué es lo que…?

—Tranquila,—se apresuró a decir, nervioso. No quería responder preguntas, no todavía, al menos necesitaba un tiempo para buscar una buena excusa o mentira piadosa—luego hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?—se acercó al asiento y tomó una de las tabletas de chocolate. La partió y le entregó el pedazo—. Come, te hará bien… Luego de ésto…—murmuró lo último y le entregó otro a Ron, el cual se veía bastante triste. Hizo una mueca al imaginarse por qué, por ello no argumentó cuando le entregó su trozo a Neville, escapando de la mirada desolada del chico. Finalmente se volvió a Ginny, dejando el chocolate en su mano.

Ella miró su mano y no dudó en llevárselo a la boca, aunque más por hacer algo que por nada.

El silencio se hizo presente pero las expresiones de todos habían mejorado bastante. Se alegró al verlos ahora comer con más ganas, comprobando lo que les había dicho. Suspiró y se dejó caer al asiento, cerrando sus ojos.

—Harry, ¿qué eran esas cosas?—quiso saber Neville, con la voz forzosa. El azabache lo miró y musitó algo por lo bajo, viendo cómo apretujaba al gato, pero éste ni se inmutaba.

—Como dije, son dementores…—miró a Hermione y se humedeció los labios—. Son los guardias de Azkaban, seguramente estaban buscando a… a Black—se le hizo extraño llamar así a su padrino, pero creyó que era más conveniente a decir su nombre con tanta confianza—. Pero eran demasiados, no tienen piedad, pudo ocurrir algo grave—miró a sus amigos y vio la incógnita en sus ojos. Giró a ver a Ginny, la cual se veía extrañamente apagada, si bien había recuperado un poco la postura. Harry notó que sus ojos no brillaban como acostumbraba—. Los dementores se alimentan de tus recuerdos más felices, y por eso sientes que no puedes volver a ser feliz… Pero ya pasó—ella lo miró, asintiendo un par de veces. Para él no era lo mismo, suponía, ya que los sucesos de la cámara de los secretos habían sido hacía mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento, tan sólo habían pasado meses. Y la veía así, de esa manera y con esa mirada, que realmente no la culpaba. Había tenido una charla importante con su Ginny, y había descubierto muchas cosas.

Pero primero necesitaba tener una voz de confianza, y ésa era Dumbledore. Luego, ya pensaría qué hacer. Prácticamente, había vuelto en el tiempo y más allá de lo que una persona normal pensaría, a Harry le preocupaban las tediosas clases que tendría que volver a cursar. El sólo pensamiento de la profesora Trelawney le causaba terror.

Una silueta entró al compartimiento y miró a todos.

—¿Todo en orden?—Remus miró al instante a Harry y éste le asintió, sin poder evitar sonreír. El mayor pareció sorprenderse pero no evitó compartirle el gesto. Sus ojos se desplazaron por los chocolates en las manos de los otros jóvenes y parpadeó—. Veo que sabes lo del…

—Chocolate, sí—rió Harry y tomó una tableta completa, sin abrir. Se levantó y se la extendió al profesor, con una graciosa sonrisa apenada—. Tenga, no sé por qué tengo la sensación de que le gusta el chocolate, aunque probablemente también lo necesite—se encogió de hombros y miró a sus amigos—. Todo bien por aquí, igual con Ravenclaw y Slytherin, ¿qué pasó con los demás?—volvió a dirigirle la mirada.

Lupin lo inspeccionaba con la mirada y entonces tomó el chocolate, con un brillo agradecido en sus ojos, casi orgulloso. Harry sintió cómo algo se inflaba en su pecho, cálido. Había un particular reconocimiento en los orbes miel del hombre.

—Todo bien, sí, en orden. Nos hemos puesto en marcha de nuevo, ha sido una sorpresa. Intuyo que el profesor Dumbledore no estará muy contento cuando se le informe, ya he enviado una carta para tenerle al tanto—asintió para sí, estando de acuerdo con sus acciones—. Por cierto, ha sido muy valiente lo que has hecho, Harry, y muy impresionante—volvió a verlo con aquella fascinación—me gustaría tener una plática contigo, cuando estemos en el colegio. Más cómodos—el menor no dudó en asentir, deseándolo tanto o más que él. No había sido muy apegado a Remus hasta la muerte de Sirius, lo cual lo carcomía, pero sería diferente—. Ese ciervo…—el profesor parecía pensativo y miró fijamente sus ojos verdes—era muy honorable…

Harry sonrió, adivinando los pensamientos del mayor—. Gracias, señor. Le he nombrado Prongs, por sus astas.

Supo que había acertado, pues la gran sonrisa le confirmó que había escogido bien sus palabras.

**OoOoOoO**

A diferencia de la pasada vez, Harry pudo disfrutar el resto del viaje con tranquilidad, cuando todos hubieron optado por olvidar de momento lo que había ocurrido. No salieron del compartimiento y Harry insistió a Neville y Ginny que se quedaran con ellos hasta que llegasen. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener ánimo de contradecir; al contrario, casi lo abrazaron al decirlo.

Remus se quedó de pie en el pasillo, inspeccionando y hablando con la señora del carrito de golosinas, pero cada cierto tiempo se pasaba por allí, con una expresión bastante animada y una mirada brillante. Ésta había reflejado algo más cuando lo hizo tras hablar con la bruja del carrito y lo miró, pero Harry no supo descifrarlo.

Sin embargo, no tardaron demasiado en volver a disminuir la velocidad. Aquella vez, constando de no encontrarse con sorpresas en el pasillo o criaturas aterradores en la estación, el alumnado se dispuso a bajar del tren. Harry vio al profesor Lupin haciendo un gesto de despedida mientras se alejaba y siguió a Ron, que lo llamaba.

—Bueno, hemos roto el record, hemos tenido problemas antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

Se rió, bajando del tren y acercándose hacia Hermione. Vio a Neville alejándose junto a Seamus y Dean. Ron balbuceaba incoherencias ante la mirada asesina que tenía Hermione, la cual abrazaba a Crookshanks. Iba a preguntar pero se giró ante un golpe y observó una rojiza cabellera.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?—se acercó. Los ojos castaños de Ginny volvieron a verlo y notó cómo las mejillas de la menor se coloreaban al instante, causándole gracia. Tomó el baúl y lo dejó en el piso, sin esperar respuesta. Luego la ayudó a bajar y le sonrió sin más.

—Harry, ¿vienes?

Se giró a ver a sus amigos y les asintió, haciéndole un gesto a Ginny antes de correr hacia ellos. Los carruajes los esperaban no muy lejos de allí.

Los alumnos se bajaban de los carruajes y caminaban hacia el castillo, entre charlas ruidosas. Hermione pinchaba a Ron en la espalda para que se diera prisa, y los tres se unieron a la multitud apilada en la parte superior; a través de las gigantescas puertas de roble, y en el interior del vestíbulo, que estaba iluminado con antorchas y acogía una magnífica escalera de mármol que conducía a los pisos superiores. A la derecha, abierta, estaba la puerta que daba al Gran Comedor. Harry siguió a la multitud, pero apenas vislumbró el techo encantado, que aquella noche estaba negro y nublado, cuando lo llamó una voz que ya conocía y por poco olvidaba les iba a gritar:—¡Potter, Granger, quiero hablar con ustedes!

Al tiempo que Hermione se giraba, Harry ya vislumbraba la penetrante mirada de la profesora McGonagall. Sin embargo, tal fue su sorpresa al verla con la mirada vidriosa, que por poco se cae al dar un paso al frente. Ron los observó mientras era arrastrado hacia el Gran Comedor. Intercambió mirada con su mejor amiga y ambos se dirigieron hacia su profesora, entrometiéndose entre los demás alumnos.

—No tienen que poner esa cara de asustados, sólo quiero hablar con ustedes en mi despacho —les dijo apenas los tuvo delante—. Síganme.

Obedecieron sin dudarlo. El recorrido fue corto y silencioso, no se escuchaba sonido alguno salvo por el continuo golpeteo de los zapatos. Ya en el despacho—una pequeña habitación que tenía una chimenea en la que ardía un fuego abundante y acogedor—, hizo una señal a Harry y a Hermione para que se sentaran. También ella se sentó, detrás del escritorio, y dijo de pronto:

—El profesor Lupin ha enviado una lechuza comunicando lo que sucedió en el tren, Potter—su mirada severa cambió drásticamente a una que lo apenó; era orgullo—. Y también sobre su impresionante hazaña con el patronus y el control que tuviste sobre los dementores. El director quisiera tener una cita contigo en su despacho, luego te lo comunicará por carta.

Harry se limitó a asentir y mantener el silencio. A Hermione se le hizo muy difícil no darse por enterada de algo pero aún así se contuvo. McGonagall la observó y volvió a verlo.

—Puedes ir ya al banquete. Informaré a la señorita Granger sobre un asunto y pronto te alcanzará.

Se levantó y asintió, con una sonrisa—. Gracias—se volvió a Hermione—, nos vemos luego.

Minutos después, se encontraba camino al Gran Comedor, con una calma inquebrantable. Bueno, al menos no había tenido a Madame Pomfrey detrás de él, repitiendo constantemente que era delicado. Soltó un bufido al recordarlo y entró al gran salón, encaminándose hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Buscó una cabellera roja, la cual no tardó en encontrar.

Antes de caminar, Hermione apareció tras él, radiante de felicidad, y ambos se acercaron, dispuestos a sentarse junto a Ron.

—¡Nos hemos perdido la selección! —dijo Hermione en voz baja.

La profesora McGonagall apareció poco después y se dirigió con paso firme a su asiento en la mesa de los profesores. Harry y Hermione llegaron junto a Ron, lo más silenciosamente posible. La gente se volvió para mirarlos cuando pasaban por la parte trasera del Comedor y algunos señalaban a Harry. ¿Había corrido tan rápido la noticia de su desmayo delante del dementor? Detuvo sus pensamientos en seco; ¡eso no ha pasado! No evitó animarse, estando tranquilo pues no lo molestarían con su descompensación. Él y Hermione se sentaron a ambos lados de Ron, que les había guardado los asientos.

—¿De qué iba la cosa? —le preguntó a Harry.

Iba a responderle pero entonces el director se puso en pie para hablar y Harry se calló. Sintió entonces cómo todos sus sentidos se alarmaban y fue consciente del anhelo que sentía. Definitivamente, no era lo mismo hablarle a un cuadro que ver a la persona por más que esté a kilómetros de distancia. Él lo sabía bien.

El profesor Dumbledore, aunque viejo, siempre daba la impresión de tener mucha energía. Su pelo plateado y su barba tenían más de medio metro de longitud; llevaba gafas de media luna; y tenía una nariz extremadamente curva. Solían referirse a él como al mayor mago de la época, pero no era por eso por lo que Harry le tenía tanto respeto. No. Había sido su mentor, y a pesar de los secretos y las diferencias, Dumbledore siempre había confiado en él y había escogido enseñarle a él lo que a nadie más. Le había mostrado su debilidad y Harry no titubeó cuando sostuvo su brazo, pues iba a permanecer con él. Harry había creído ciegamente en el hombre desde que tuvo consciencia y a pesar de haberse sentido traicionado en algún momento de su vida, no se arrepentía.

Si bien prometía ser precavido esta vez…

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo Dumbledore, con la luz de la vela reflejándose en su barba—. ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! Tengo algunas cosas que decirles a todos, y como una es muy seria, la explicaré antes de que nuestro excelente banquete los deje aturdidos. —se aclaró la garganta y continuó—: Como todos saben después del registro que ha tenido lugar en el expreso de Hogwarts, tenemos actualmente en nuestro colegio a algunos dementores de Azkaban, que están aquí por asuntos relacionados con el Ministerio de Magia. Están apostados en las entradas a los terrenos del colegio —continuó—, y tengo que dejar muy claro que mientras estén aquí nadie saldrá del colegio sin permiso. A los dementores no se les puede engañar con trucos o disfraces, ni siquiera con capas invisibles — añadió como quien no quiere la cosa, y Harry y Ron se miraron, el primero con una mueca graciosa—. No está en la naturaleza de un dementor comprender ruegos o excusas—Harry hizo una mueca; lo sabía bien—. Por lo tanto, les advierto a todos y cada uno de ustedes que no deben darles ningún motivo para que les hagan daño. Confío en los prefectos y en los últimos ganadores de los Premios Anuales para que se aseguren de que ningún alumno intenta burlarse de los dementores—Percy, que se sentaba a unos asientos de distancia de Harry, volvió a sacar pecho y miró a su alrededor orgullosamente. Harry alcanzó a verlo y sonrió con malicia—. Y me tomaré el minuto de felicitar al control que se tuvo de los dementores en el expreso de Hogwarts. Es una verdadera fortuna que todos hayan podido llegar hoy aquí sanos y salvos—Dumbledore hizo otra pausa. Recorrió la sala con una mirada muy seria y nadie movió un dedo ni dijo nada. Entonces sonrió, con sus ojos brillantes—Y es en parte, gracias a nuestro nuevo profesor y a un alumno que ejecutó un perfecto encantamiento, del cual se lo premiará luego como es debido—más de un par de ojos se clavaron en Harry, el cual poco a poco sintió que se ruborizaba—Por hablar de algo más alegre —continuó—, este año estoy encantado de dar la bienvenida a nuestro colegio a dos nuevos profesores. En primer lugar, el profesor Lupin, que amablemente ha accedido a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hubo aplausos desganados pero aquellos que habían logrado ver ese día a Remus en acción aplaudieron con fuerza. Harry no dudó en hacerlo, con una amplia sonrisa. Desde su posición, el profesor Lupin parecía satisfecho con sólo eso.

—¡Mira a Snape! —le susurró Ron a Harry en el oído. Harry al instante sintió otro vuelco al corazón y miró a la mesa de profesores. Severus Snape miraba al profesor Lupin desde el otro lado de la mesa. Nunca había sido muy impresionante a la vista—es más, a algunos llegaba a dar bastante miedo su parecido a un gran murciélago—pero por primera vez en su vida, Harry se sintió bien de volver a ver a Snape, pese a que se odiaban mutuamente, él le había tomado un gran respeto por lo que había hecho—o haría—más allá de las clases de pociones. La mirada de Snape, en ese momento, reflejaba un poderoso odio que esa vez no sorprendió a Harry como en la primera, pues ya estaba enterado de todo.

—En cuanto al otro último nombramiento —prosiguió Dumbledore cuando se apagó el tibio aplauso para el profesor Lupin—, siento decirles que el profesor Kettleburn—Harry marcó una amplia sonrisa, cayendo en cuenta—, nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se retiró al final del pasado curso para poder aprovechar en la intimidad los miembros que le quedan. Sin embargo, estoy encantado de anunciar que su lugar lo ocupará nada menos que Rubeus Hagrid, que ha accedido a compaginar estas clases con sus obligaciones de guardabosques.

Hermione y Ron se miraron atónitos, pero Harry ya estaba aplaudiendo, junto a muchos más, con una expresión que reflejaba igual o más felicidad que la del mismo Hagrid. Intercambió mirada con el ahora profesor y agitó la mano, bastante animado de volver a verlo. Él no era alguien a quien debía extrañar—pues lo veía a diario—pero aún así lo hacía.

—¡Tendríamos que haberlo adivinado!—dijo Ron, dando un puñetazo en la mesa—. ¿Qué otro habría sido capaz de mandarnos que compráramos un libro que muerde?—Harry se echó a reír.

Ron, Hermione y él fueron los últimos en dejar de aplaudir, y cuando el profesor Dumbledore volvió a hablar, pudieron ver que Hagrid se secaba los ojos con el mantel—. Bien, creo que ya he dicho todo lo importante —dijo—. ¡Que comience el banquete!

Fue sólo entonces, cuando la comida apareció frente a sus ojos, que se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía y no dudó en saciar su apetito. Como la primera vez, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Hagrid; sabía qué tan importante era para él ser profesor pero realmente sólo quería pasar la tarde en su cabaña, con Fang babeando su túnica, hasta que tuviesen que correr al castillo, como solía hacer en su momento. Lo ansiaba, era algo que quería revivir; la tranquilidad.

Cuando el banquete hubo finalizado y el director los despidió, los tres se acercaron a la mesa de profesores, con sonrisas en sus rostros.

—¡Enhorabuena, Hagrid! —gritó Hermione muy alegre.

—Todo ha sido gracias a ustedes tres —dijo Hagrid mientras los miraba, secando su cara brillante en la servilleta—. No puedo creerlo... Un gran tipo, Dumbledore... Vino derecho a mi cabaña después de que el profesor Kettleburn dijera que ya no podía más. Es lo que siempre había querido.

—Lo sabemos—sonrió Harry y extendió su mano hacia el mayor. Hagrid lo miró, confundido, y el menor rió. En su mano volvió a aparecer otro punto rojo que se fue tornando azul; prontamente, le nacieron pétalos que parecían tentáculos debido a su forma, pero brillaban de una forma particular; además, se movían. Harry observó con satisfacción la mirada llena de interés y fascinación en el semigigante—Muchas felicidades, Hagrid. Esta es una _rabiosa_—rió ante el nombre—es una flor con un buen temperamento pero sé que te gustará, llévala siempre contigo—le sonrió al tiempo que se la dejaba en su enorme mano y tras ello, Hagrid exclamó:

—Vaya, Harry, gracias, jamás la había visto, ¿de dónde la has sacado?

—La vi en un libro de herbología—mintió y se despidió mientras tomaba a Ron y Hermione de los brazos, jalándolos hacia la Sala Común. Remus Lupin observaba detenidamente aquel intercambio; su mirada se clavó en la exótica flor que sostenía cuidadosamente un muy alegre Hagrid.

Los tres se encontraron fácilmente con el resto de su casa y Ron no dejaba de tirar comentarios sobre las dichosas flores y que ahora era amante de ellas. Harry sólo lo miraba, en silencio, bajo la fascinada mirada de Hermione. Por supuesto que él no podía decirle nada, es decir, no es como si fuese a creerle que se había contagiado un poco de la pasión de Neville, dentro de seis o siete años en el futuro—ya ni sabía lo que decía—, y había aprendido ciertas cosas. No hizo otra cosa más que sonreír y esperar a que se dignasen a decir la contraseña. Él ya ni siquiera la recordaba.

Sólo sabía una cosa; estaba en casa.

**OoOoOoO**

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron en el Gran Comedor para desayunar al día siguiente, lo primero que vieron fue a Draco Malfoy, rodeado de algunos Slytherin, y siendo mimado melosamente por Pansy Parkinson. Lejos de sentirse aliviado de no verlo contar la historia de su desmayo, su expresión fue desconcierto. Malfoy estaba demasiado pálido.

—¿Qué le pasó?—indagó en voz alta, una vez estuvo sentado dispuesto a desayunar.

Seamus le dirigió una mirada y luego a Draco, terminando por sonreír—. ¿No lo sabes? Fue muy gracioso, todo Hogwarts se enteró a primera hora—Ron y Harry se miraron, confundidos—. ¡Se ha desmayado en el vagón de los Hufflepuff! Dicen que estaba huyendo, ya saben, de los dementores. Pasó la noche en la enfermería, ha sido gracioso enterarse.

Ron soltó una carcajada estruendosa, bajo la recriminadora de Hermione, pero Harry sonrió levemente con incredulidad. No evitó tener el irónico pensamiento de haber cambiado papeles. Volvió a dirigir un vistazo hacia el Slytherin y resopló. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que iba a sentir empatía por Malfoy en algún momento, seguramente lo hubiese maldecido, pero en ese momento lo comprendía perfectamente. Después de todo, le había sucedido a él también. Claro que, no como Draco, Harry no iba a burlarse las veinticuatro horas del día de su condición.

—Los nuevos horarios de tercero —anunció una voz a su izquierda y miró George Weasley, pasándolos—. ¿Qué te ocurre, Harry?

—Malfoy—contestó Ron con voz divertida, sentándose al otro lado de George y echando una mirada burlona a la mesa de Slytherin. George alzó la vista y vio que en aquel momento Malfoy apartaba entre quejas a Pansy.

—Ese imbécil —dijo sin alterarse—. Bueno, nunca creí que lo diría pero siento pena por él. Ayer por la noche, cuando los dementores se acercaron a la parte del tren en que estábamos, vino corriendo a nuestro compartimento, ¿verdad, Fred?

Harry casi se ahoga con su jugo de calabaza. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el otro pelirojo, que no había visto, intentando evitar que le picasen tanto los ojos. La imagen del entierro llegó a su cabeza y la sacudió, alejándolas.

—Casi se moja encima —dijo Fred, mirando con una sonrisa hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

—Yo tampoco estaba muy contento —reconoció George—. Son horribles esos dementores...

—Se le hiela a uno la sangre, ¿verdad? —dijo Fred.

—Suerte Harry es demasiado rudo para ellos—dijo Ron, palmeando el hombro de su mejor amigo. El azabache le sonrió, extrañado.

—Lo hemos oído, Harry—el aludido titubeó cuando Fred lo miró, con una sonrisa anhelante—. Dicen que ha sido increíble. Nosotros sólo pudimos ver al profesor Lupin pero los de Ravenclaw no dejan de hablar de ti; claro que las serpientes no parecen muy felices de que les hayas salvado el pellejo.

Harry se rió, y es que efectivamente sentía miradas de odio clavadas en la nuca, pero le restó importancia.

Desvió la mirada a sus amigos. Hermione se aprendía su nuevo horario:

—Bien, hoy comenzamos asignaturas nuevas—dijo alegremente.

—Hermione—dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando detrás de ella—, se han confundido con tu horario. Mira, te han apuntado para unas diez asignaturas al día. No hay tiempo suficiente.

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

—Ya me apañaré. Lo he concertado con la profesora McGonagall.

—Pero mira—dijo Ron riendo—, ¿ves la mañana de hoy? A las nueve Adivinación y Estudios Muggles y... —Ron se acercó más al horario, sin podérselo creer—, mira, Aritmancia, todo a las nueve. Sé que eres muy buena estudiante, Hermione, pero no hay nadie capaz de tanto. ¿Cómo vas a estar en tres clases a la vez?

—Es imposible estar en tres lugares al mismo tiempo, Ron—dijo Harry, con un particular tono divertido en su voz. Hermione le dirigió una mirada fugaz pero agradeció el silencio que se mantuvo luego.

En ese momento entró Hagrid en el Gran Comedor. Llevaba puesto su abrigo largo de ratina y de una de sus enormes manos colgaba un turón muerto, que se balanceaba.

—¿Va todo bien? —dijo con entusiasmo, deteniéndose camino de la mesa de los profesores—. ¡Están en mi primera clase! ¡Inmediatamente después del almuerzo! Me he levantado a las cinco para prepararlo todo. Espero que esté bien... Yo, profesor..., francamente... —les dirigió una amplia sonrisa y se fue hacia la mesa de los profesores, balanceando el turón.

—Me pregunto qué habrá preparado —dijo Ron con curiosidad. Harry siguió con la mirada a Hagrid y pensó que sería excelente volver a ver a Buckbeack, aunque el hipogrifo aún no lo conociera. Había significado mucho; una ayuda para la fuga de Sirius.

El Gran Comedor se vaciaba a medida que la gente se marchaba a la primera clase. Ron comprobó el horario.

—Lo mejor será que vayamos ya. Miren, el aula de Adivinación está en el último piso de la torre norte. Tardaremos unos diez minutos en llegar...

Harry hizo una mueca inevitable al escucharlo y se tragó su queja. La profesora Trelawney sería un gran dolor de cabeza, especialmente cuando le predijese la muerte. Terminaron aprisa el desayuno, se despidieron de Fred y George, y volvieron a atravesar el Gran Comedor. Por esta vez, Harry disimuladamente los fue conduciendo en la dirección correcta, con prisa, evitando los atajos; se suponía aún no los conocía. Bufó, necesitaba tener aquella charla con Dumbledore rápido.

Salieron a un rellano diminuto en el que ya aguardaba la mayoría de la clase. No había ninguna puerta en el rellano; Ron golpeó a Harry con el codo y señaló al techo, donde había una trampilla circular con una placa de bronce.

—Sybill Trelawney, profesora de Adivinación —leyó Harry, con fastidio.

—¿Cómo vamos a subir ahí?—preguntó una voz a su lado y Harry reconoció a Parvati Patil. Como en respuesta a su pregunta, la trampilla se abrió de repente y una escalera plateada descendió hasta los pies de Harry. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Tú primero —dijo Ron a Harry, el cual resopló. Subió silenciosamente las escaleras, al frente de sus compañeros, preparándose para repetir algo que no quería.

Hacía un calor agobiante, como Harry bien recordaba, y el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, bajo una repisa abarrotada de cosas inútiles, calentaba una tetera grande de cobre y emanaba una especie de perfume denso. Las estanterías de las paredes circulares estaban llenas de plumas polvorientas, cabos de vela, muchas barajas viejas, infinitas bolas de cristal y una gran cantidad de tazas de té. La iluminación rojiza le trajo recuerdos amargos.

Ron fue a su lado mientras la clase se iba congregando alrededor; entre murmullos.

—¿Dónde está la profesora? —preguntó Ron.

—Bienvenidos —dijo una voz suave—. Es un placer verlos por fin en el mundo físico.

—Ahí está—balbuceó Harry, tomando asiento con desgano.

—Bienvenidos a la clase de Adivinación —dijo la profesora Trelawney, que se había sentado en un sillón de orejas, delante del fuego—. Soy la profesora Trelawney. Seguramente es la primera vez que me ven—lastimosamente no, pensó Harry, al cual la profesore le continuaba recordando a un gran insecto. Se le hacía difícil comprender cómo una mujer como ella hubiese sido partícipe de la profecía que le marcó la vida, y se la arruinó—. Noto que descender muy a menudo al bullicio del colegio principal nubla mi ojo interior.

Ron lo codeó cuando ahogó una risa pero mantuvo sus labios curvados aún así.

Y tal como había previsto, la profesora Trelawney predijo su muerte gracias al Grim en su taza de té y se esforzó por parecer asustado, aunque, salvo ella, todos pudieron notar que era una gran mentira pues cada vez que la profesora se volteaba, Harry y Hermione reían en silencio. Ron le terminó por tomar la gracia luego de un rato de estar entre comentarios sarcásticos. Y así, los tres se dirigieron hacia la clase de Transformaciones con sonrisas cómplices, bajo las desaprobatorias miradas de Lavender y Parvati.

Se sentaron casi al frente y Harry enfocó su mirada en la clase. En la anterior oportunidad, Harry no había tomado mucha importancia a la clase, donde la profesora McGonagall había estado explicando sobre los _animagos_. Escuchaba con bastante interés, recordando a Sirius y las anécdotas que le había relatado sobre su padre. No es como si antes hubiese pensando en volverse animago pero reconocía que tuvo demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.

Observó cómo ella se transformó súbitamente en una gata atigrada y sonrió al ver las marcas alrededor de sus ojos, que eran sus gafas. Recuperó su forma humana y pareció extrañada.

—¿Qué les pasa hoy?—dijo—No es que tenga importancia, pero es la primera vez que mi transformación no consigue arrancar un aplauso de la clase.

Todos, salvo Ron y Hermione, dirigieron sus ojos hacia Harry, como si fuese a caerse muerto en cualquier momento. Pero él, ignorándolos, sacudió la mano desinteresadamente.

—La profesora Trelawney me predijo la muerte—dijo con tomarle importancia—. Profesora, ¿cuál es el nivel de dificultad para convertirse en animago?

Ella pareció hacerle gracia su repuesta y le respondió con tranquilidad, mientras Ron y Hermione lo veían divertidos.

—Es riesgoso, sí, señor Potter. Por ello el Ministerio mantiene constante vigilancia en aquellos magos que deseen volverse animagos. Si el resultado no es el esperado, puede resultar algo sumamente fatal—reconoció, con una mirada severa.

Harry ni se inmutó—. ¿Y usted cree que yo podría lograrlo?

Recibió más de una mirada sorprendida pero la más interesante fue la de Minerva. Luego sonrió.

—Mi criterio, señor Potter, es que si a su edad efectuó con tal éxito el encantamiento Patronus, pongo mi fe en que usted logrará hacerlo—respondió con un amago de sonrisa.

Para él fue más que suficiente, sintiéndose honrado, le asintió y volvió a mantenerse en silencio el resto de la clase.

No estaba en sus prioridades ser un animago pero si pensaba en la luna llena, algo dentro suyo le incitó a reconsiderarlo.

**OoOoOoO**

A Harry le encantó salir del castillo después del almuerzo. La lluvia del día anterior había terminado; el cielo era de un gris pálido, y la hierba estaba mullida y húmeda bajo sus pies cuando se pusieron en camino hacia su primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Ron y Hermione, a diferencia de la primera vez, no dejaban de parlotear vaya-a-saber-qué. Harry se sentía muy contento al no tener que aguantarlos ignorándose por opiniones contrariadas. Descendieron por el césped hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, en el límite del bosque prohibido. Sólo cuando vio delante tres espaldas que le resultaban muy familiares, se dio cuenta de que había olvidado que debían de compartir aquellas clases con los de Slytherin. Buscó con la mirada a Malfoy y lo vio de pie entre Crabbe y Goyle, ya sin estar tan pálido como lo encontró esa mañana.

Hagrid aguardaba a sus alumnos en la puerta de la cabaña y cuando los vio acercarse, sonrió. Estaba impaciente por empezar, él lo sabía; cubierto con su abrigo de ratina, y con Fang, el perro jabalinero, a sus pies.

—¡Vamos, dense prisa!—gritó a medida que se aproximaban sus alumnos—. ¡Hoy tengo algo especial para vosotros! ¡Una gran lección! ¿Ya está todo el mundo? ¡Bien, síganme!

Hagrid anduvo por el límite de los árboles y cinco minutos después se hallaron ante un prado donde no había nada. Sintió un gran deja vú al ver hacia el bosque pero volvió su atención a la clase.

—¡Acérquense todos a la cerca!—gritó Hagrid—. Asegúrense de tener buena visión. Lo primero que tienen que hacer es abrir los libros...

—¿De qué modo? —dijo la voz fría y arrastrada de Draco Malfoy. A Harry ya le extrañaba no tener su desagradable timbre arruinando el ambiente.

—¿Qué? —dijo Hagrid.

—¿De qué modo abrimos los libros? —repitió Malfoy. Sacó su ejemplar de El monstruoso libro de los monstruos, que había atado con una cuerda. Otros lo imitaron. Hagrid—quien se veía decepcionado—iba a responder, pero Harry se le adelantó.

—Acarícialo, Malfoy—dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Tomó su libro y rozó el lomo con su dedo índice, alejándose hacia el otro de Hermione, con el libro abierto en mano. Miró hacia los árboles, ansioso ya de ver a Buckbeak, sin darse cuenta de la fulminante mirada del rubio y la satisfecha del guardabosque.

Hagrid dijo algo que no escuchó y se alejó hacia el bosque, logrando que Harry saliese de su ensoñación.

—Dios mío, este lugar está en decadencia —dijo Malfoy en voz alta. El azabache entornó los ojos—. Estas clases idiotas... A mi padre le dará un ataque cuando se lo cuente.

—¿También le dirás sobre tu acto de heroísmo en el tren?—dijo Harry, dirigiéndole una mirada de desdén. El Slytherin lo miró con odio que era opacado por las bajas risas de Ron.

Evitando una posible disputa, agradeció el momento en el que Lavender gimió de asombro y señaló hacia el bosque, donde Hagrid se acercaba con una docena de lo que Harry sabía, era hipogrifos. Recorrió cada uno con la mirada, uno más majestuoso que el otro, pero el que llamó su atención fue uno cuyas plumas eran en tonos grises, y su postura destacaba al ser la más orgullosa. Harry sonrió; era Buckbeak.

Cada hipogrifo llevaba un collar de cuero grueso alrededor del cuello, atado a una larga cadena. Hagrid sostenía en sus grandes manos el extremo de todas las cadenas. Se acercó corriendo por el prado, detrás de las criaturas.

—¡Vayan hacia allá! —les gritó, sacudiendo las cadenas y forzando a las bestias a ir hacia la cerca, donde estaban los alumnos. Todos se echaron un poco hacia atrás cuando Hagrid llegó donde estaban ellos y ató los animales a la cerca—. ¡Hipogrifos! —gritó Hagrid alegremente, haciendo a sus alumnos una señal con la mano—. ¿A que son hermosos?

—Lo son—asintió Harry un par de veces, sin hacer mucho caso a ningún otro que no fuese Buckbeak. El hipogrifo pareció notarlo pues lo observaba con intensidad. Harry creyó haber visto reconocimiento en su mirada.

—Lo primero que tienen que saber de los hipogrifos es que son orgullosos —dijo Hagrid—. Se molestan con mucha facilidad. Nunca ofendan a ninguno, porque podría ser lo último que hagan. Tienen que esperar siempre a que el hipogrifo haga el primer movimiento—continuó—. Es educado, ¿se dan cuenta? ¿A alguien se le ocurre la manera de acercarse?

La mayoría de la clase negó casi al instante. Incluso Ron y Hermione se alejaron un paso cuando uno de los hipogrifos sacudió la cabeza hacia ellos.

—¿Nadie? —preguntó Hagrid con voz suplicante.

—Yo.

Todos los ojos se clavaron en Harry, el cual continuaba viendo a Buckbeak. Dio un lento paso al frente.

—Yo… yo sé cómo…

—¿De verdad?—Hagrid pareció alucinado aunque inseguro. Probablemente dudaba de sus palabras. Aún así le dio una oportunidad—. Enséñanos, Harry. Veamos, ¿te parece Ur-

—Ése—dijo Harry, señalando al hipogrifo gris. Hagrid pareció desconcertado.

—¿Buckbeak? ¿Estás seguro?

Miró a su amigo y asintió, acercándose a la cerca. La saltó y volvió a sentir el deja vú, clavando su mirada en Buckbeak. Con pasos calmos se acercó al hipogrifo y se detuvo a una distancia aceptable, inclinándose hacia adelante, sin despegar sus ojos de los del animal. Nuevamente, vio el reconocimiento pero a su vez, una mirada de familiaridad. Desechó la idea de que Buckbeak lo reconociera. Al segundo de haberse inclinado, el hipogrifo lo secundo, con total respeto. A Hagrid pareció sorprenderlo la rapidez y facilidad con la que lo había logrado, y no por eso se contuvo de elogiarlo.

—¡Excelente, Harry, excelente!

El azabache se recompuso y miró sonriente el guardabosque, el cual lo veía radiante. Volvió a ver a Buckbeak y estiró su mano, acercándose un par de pasos más. Pero sorpresivamente—incluso para él—el animal se acercó a galope veloz y empujó con su pico la mejilla del Gryffindor, descansando su cabeza en el hombro del estudiante. A Harry se le aguaron los ojos.

—¿Sabes quién soy…?—musitó despacio contra las plumas y aquel sonido ronco le contestó, sintiendo las vibraciones. Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios y abrazó el cuello del hipogrifo. Se alejó finalmente y acarició las plumas de la cabeza, girándose a ver a Hagrid. El semigigante parecía estar haber recibido un portazo en la cara.

—¿Alguna vez estuviste con un hipogrifo, Harry?

—Jamás—mintió, mientras Buckbeak cabeceaba para llamar su atención—. ¿Es normal que reaccionen así? Sólo intuí que debía ser respetuoso, al parecer no me equivoqué.

El mayor sonrió, aún curioso—. No es usual, no…, pero sigue siendo impresionante. Es más, ¡ahora a montarlo!

El resto del alumnado jadeó, y Lavender y Parvati veían a Harry con horror, seguramente pensando que se estaba entregando a la muerte. Por otro lado, Harry estaba esperando que Hagrid dijese eso.

Debido a su estatura, Hagrid tuvo que acercarse con cuidado y sujetar a Harry del torso, levantándolo hasta sentarlo en el lomo del animal. No recordaba que Buckbeak fuese tan grande. Cuando Hagrid palmeó al hipogrifo, Harry se apresuró a sostenerse y volvió a revivir el atemorizante despegue. Pero lejos de aterrarse, se irguió observando las enormes alas batir a cada lado y al suelo alejarse cada vez más. Contrario a la primera vez, Buckbeak no sobrevoló el prado, sino que se elevó hacia la copa de los árboles y luego se dirigió hacia el lago, causando que una brisa fría golpeara el rostro de su acompañante. Las patas delanteras se habían enterrado en el agua y Harry se sintió eufórico ante el paisaje que le enseñaba.

—¿Realmente sabes quién soy?—medio gritó, recibiendo una sacudida y un sonido que le arrancó una risa. Profirió un grito de júbilo cuando el viento lo embistió y extendió sus brazos hacia ambos lados, cerrando sus ojos. El eco llegó a sus oídos, ocasionando que sonría.

_Harry se acercaba a La Madriguera, a paso lento y cansado. Había quedado para cenar con los Weasley pero su jefe lo había retrasado por un asunto sin importancia. Ron se había despedido una hora antes, con gesto abatido. Por primera vez, mientras tocaba a la puerta y escuchaba la voz de la Señora Weasley, Harry se sintió viejo y cansado._

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, la orilla del lago se acercaba, pero Buckbeak volvió a alzar vuelo, remontando sobre la copa de los árboles, sorprendiéndole al volar sobre y entre el Bosque Prohibido. No corría peligro suficiente como para aferrarse, por lo que se mantuvo tranquilo. Indiferente, se planteó el analizar el pequeño recuerdo de lo último que rememoraba haber hecho. Sin embargo, hacerlo no lo llevaba a ningún lado.

Buckbeak comenzó a descender pero aún estaba en el Bosque, aunque no le era difícil ver Hogwarts desde su posición. Una vez con las patas en la tierra, galopó pacíficamente entre los troncos de los árboles, en dirección al bullicio. Abruptamente, se escuchó un ladrido y Harry dobló tan rápido la cabeza que su cuello tronó. Pero eso no significó nada cuando sus ojos encontraron un borrón negro junto a un árbol lejano. Un enorme perro del tamaño de un oso, que lo observaba sentado, semi asomado, completamente quieto.

Harry no dejó de verlo, a pesar de que Buckbeak no se había detenido, y volvió su vista al frente cuando lo perdió de vista. Llegaron junto a Hagrid y se bajó del lomo del hipogrifo de un desliz. Desconcertado por una sensación amarga que había invadido sus sentidos, se acercó a sus amigos, los cuales lo observaban fijamente.

—¿Todo en orden?—preguntó Ron.

Harry sólo le asintió.

—¡Oh, oh! ¡Espera, Buckbeak!—la voz de Hagrid le hizo girar cuando estuvo a punto de saltar la cerca. El hipogrifo gris le estaba dando muchos problemas, pues no dejaba de empujar y forcejear para que lo soltase. Le dirigía miradas intensas al Gryffindor—. La clase acabó—anunció Hagrid, tirando de las cadenas. Ron y Hermione amagaron con seguir a todos los estudiantes, pero Harry se acercó a Hagrid.

—Hagrid—le llamó, captando su atención y la del animal. El mismo se acercó al menor, con apremio. Harry miró nerviosamente a su amigo—. Necesito…—Hagrid lo miró con curiosidad—… necesito un favor…

**OoOoOoO**

—¡No puedo creerlo!

Si ya de por sí Harry tenía las miradas clavadas en él, ahora aún más. Ron miró con reproche a Hermione por haber gritado pero ella no se molestó en bajar la voz.

—¡Te lo has quedado! No sé cómo has hecho para que le permitieran a Hagrid dejártelo, ¡te has pasado!

Harry rodó los ojos mientras degustaba su almuerzo y rió cuando escuchó los sonidos de protesta en su hombro derecho. Hermione miró recelosa a la versión reducida de Buckbeak descansando en el hombro de Harry. Al contrario de Ron, que había estado muy emocionado, Hermione no había estado muy de acuerdo a que Harry adoptara al renegado hipogrifo que parecía no querer estar con nadie más que con él, y que además, sólo a él obedecía. Harry suponía que eso había sido razón suficiente para que Dumbledore autorizara a que Hagrid le diese a Buckbeak y dejar a todos satisfechos. La idea de tener a un enorme hipogrifo siguiendo a Harry a los invernaderos no había divertido mucho a la profesora Sprout, la cual sugirió al instante que se le enseñase a Harry el hechizo para reducir al animal; hechizo que Harry fingió no saber y ejecutó a la primera, bajo la satisfecha mirada de McGonagall.

Pero Hermione seguía siendo Hermione.

—Descuida, Herms—la aludida levantó una ceja ante el diminutivo—fue para evitar problemas, además me agrada Buckbeak—acercó un trozo de carne a su plato mientras bajaba al hipogrifo miniatura de su hombro y lo dejaba comer.

—Es genial—concordó Ron, mirando a la nueva mascota de su amigo mientras se llevaba un bollo a la boca. Harry rió mientras Hermione miraba desaprobatoriamente a Ron.

Un chillido llamó la atención de todos en el comedor y observaron a la bandada de lechuzas que entraban volando por las puertas. Se dispersaron hacia las tres mesas, la mayoría con el nuevo ejemplar del diario _El profeta_—uno de los cuales cayó frente a Hermione y al instante comenzó a ser leído—, pero lo que sobresalió de entre todos aquellos manojos de plumas oscuras, fue una elegante y orgullosa lechuza, tan blanca como la nieve, que traía consigo una carta. A Harry se le paró el corazón, siguiendo con la mirada al ave hasta que la tuvo delante, pero por primera vez en años, Hedwig no le extendió la pata para que recogiera la carta, sino que clavó sus ojos soñadores en su dueño, y Harry sintió que le transmitía conforte. En el brillo de sus ojos había reconocimiento.

—¿Recuerdas…?—musitó, no muy seguro. Pero la lechuza ululó una afirmativa y acicaló las alas, entregándole por fin la carta, pero sin marcharse. Se posó en la mesa, sin dejar de verlo. Con manos temblorosas, al haber descubierto que dos de allí sí lo reconocían _verdaderamente,_ abrió el sobre y procedió a leer la carta. Al instante supo de quién era.

_Querido Harry,_

_Solicito tu presencia en mi despacho en cuanto leas esta carta, por favor, ven solo. Creo correcto que discutamos unos asuntos con los que no quise importunarte la noche del día de ayer. _

_Te estaré esperando,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_PD: Me gustan las piruletas ácidas._

Observó una vez más la caligrafía del director y dirigió una mirada a la mesa de profesores, donde la silla de Dumbledore estaba vacía.

—Debo irme—anunció, poniéndose de pie. Al instante, Hedwig voló hasta posarse en su hombro izquierdo y Buckbeak se las arregló para echarse en el izquierdo. Aquella era una imagen muy graciosa.

—¿A dónde irás?—preguntó Hermione con interés.

—Voy a ver a Dumbledore—los miró—, los alcanzo luego.

Sin esperar contestación, caminó deprisa hacia la salida, sintiendo a Hedwig picotear su oreja cariñosamente, causándole risas.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que está sucediendo?—preguntó a Hedwig, sin esperar respuesta. Los pasillos estaban casi desiertos, salvo por algunos adolescentes que tanteaban horarios y reían en las esquinas.

Corrió el último pasillo que le quedaba y se detuvo frente a la gárgola de piedra. Suspiró, teniendo varios fogonazos de recuerdos de las tantas veces que había estado delante de ella. Miró los ojos y volvió a revisar la carta. Ni Hedwig ni Buckbeak se habían alejado de él.

—Piruletas ácidas—dijo, en voz alta. La gárgola tardó unos minutos antes de correrse y darle paso hacia las escaleras. Nuevamente sintió memorias abatirlo pero se apresuró a subir, con los labios fuertemente apretados. Caía en la realidad de tener dieciocho en un cuerpo de trece, y que encima había regresado en el tiempo, pese a no recordar lo que había estado haciendo antes de que sucediera. Sabía que había sucedido algo, puesto que cuando abrió sus ojos y se halló en el compartimiento junto a sus mejores amigos con trece años, Remus Lupin vivo y él sabiendo todo aquello, había sentido calor. Mucho calor.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y golpeó un par de veces, esperando respuesta. El suave "adelante" le causó un escalofrío y entró sigilosamente, casi con temor a lo que hallaría del otro lado.

Pero la imagen fue más que tranquilizadora. Albus Dumbledore lo esperaba con una sonrisa y sus manos entrelazadas delante de su rostro. Sus ojos azules brillaban como siempre, tras aquellas gafas en forma de medialuna. Fawkes lo observaba atentamente desde su aposento y sintió nuevamente aquel reconocimiento en su mirada. La imagen del fénix volando hacia la lejanía, tras la muerte del director, asaltó su cabeza.

—Harry, muchacho…—volvió la mirada hacia el anciano, el cual le sonreía. No evitó compartirle el gesto, mientras se acercaba a una de las sillas delante del escritorio, manteniéndose callado. Hedwig sobrevoló la oficina y se detuvo en una de las barandas de la parte superior. Buckbeak decidió mantenerse en el lugar. Harry notó que Dumbledore iba a hablar, por lo que quiso ir directamente al problema.

—Antes que diga algo, señor, quisiera…—dudó, bajo la curiosa mirada del director. Pero una voz en su cabeza le recordó lo grave que podría ser la situación—. Le explicaré algo, que sé será difícil de creer, pero le ruego tenga fe en mis palabras, porque ni siquiera yo sé cómo ha ocurrido.

Los ojos azules reflejaron pronto una seriedad y una atención que Harry pocas veces había tenido el tiempo de presenciar. Y supo que bajo esa mirada, tendría un largo tiempo para justificar.

**OoOoOoO**

Había sido corto, simple y sincero, y aún así hacía veinte minutos que estaban en silencio. Dumbledore se mantenía ahora con la vista fija en un punto invisible por sobre la cabeza del Gryffindor. Ni Fawkes, ni Hedwig ni Buckbeak emitían siquiera un sonido, como si no quisieran perturbar aquella aura de reflexión y entendimiento a la cual se habían sometido y eran espectadores.

Finalmente, el director habló:

—Te creo—dijo. Harry se sintió dichoso—. No es algo que haya visto u oído antes, pero sólo eso lo hace más verdadero—Dumbledore sonrió, volviendo a verlo—. Es curioso tu caso, Harry, pero me preocupa que no recuerdes nada que haya sucedido antes de llegar aquí. Algo que nos dé un indicio de por qué, cómo o si podrás regresar.

No pudo estar más de acuerdo:—Verá, profesor, tengo sedimentos, emociones que sé que sentí, pero no puedo estar seguro de nada—explicó, con una seriedad impropia de un joven de trece años—. Y también aseguro que he hecho cosas que no hice antes, muchas escenas cambiaron, a pesar de que yo todavía las recuerdo. En el tren…—el director lo miró con atención—, en mi tercer año, el dementor que entró a mi compartimiento me ocasionó un desmayo y entonces comprendí que me afectaban más que a los demás. Ahora ha sido distinto, use mi patronus para echarlos y fue Malfoy quien se desvaneció; ocurrió al revés.

—Porque tienes más conocimiento del que deberías tener—dijo con simpleza, ahora sonriendo, el mayor.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de qué pudo haber pasado… o qué debería hacer?

—No realmente. No tengo una solución; para mí, es tan enigmático como para ti.

—Haga una conjetura, entonces—sonrió. Dumbledore rió.

—Bueno, creo que tiene mucho que ver con aquellas emociones que afirmaste sentir mientras recordabas algo. La magia es un gran misterio y a sí mismo, hace magia—Harry arqueó una ceja mientras el director lo veía con diversión—. No sólo el mago hace magia, Harry, ni siquiera los elfos, duendes o demás criaturas mágicas. La misma magia logra cosas inimaginables, misteriosas para nosotros, pero totalmente posibles. Has tenido un gran potencial desde que Lily te dio a luz y supe que lograrías grandes cosas. Por eso creo, no, afirmo, que tuviste una gran influencia en este interesante retroceso en el tiempo. ¿No se te ocurre por qué?

Harry se mantuvo en silencio, bajando la mirada hacia el escritorio, procesando las palabras dichas por su mentor. Había sentido muchas cosas en ese pequeño recuerdo que llegó cuando montaba a Buckbeak e incluso cuando estaba en el expreso.

Había sentido ansiedad, agotamiento, pesadumbres, frustración, presión, estrés. Vacío.

—Me sentía…—musitó y volvió a ver los ojos azules que lo detallaban—, viejo y cansado, a pesar de tener dieciocho años.

—Veo que pasarán muchas cosas en los próximos años—se resignó Dumbledore, meditando ante el asentimiento del menor—. Aunque eso es de mucha ayuda—Harry lo miró, con interés—; yo creo que lo hace evidente. ¿Te has sentido cómodo aquí, Harry? Volviendo a tener trece años… ¿volviendo a empezar?

Volviendo a empezar…

—La verdad…—lo miró fijamente—todo se me ha hecho fácil e incluso ha mejorado. Me siento cómodo, sí, con oportunidades, no sé…, es complicado.

—Tal vez no lo es tanto—dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante—, tal vez, sólo tal vez, es algo que necesitabas. Recomenzar, volver a escribir la historia desde el punto en que cambió completamente—Harry lo miró—, ¿qué pasó en tu tercer año que cambió tu vida?

Lo meditó:—Descubrí que tenía un padrino—Albus oscureció su mirada—que había escapado de Azkaban, donde había sido encarcelado, siendo inocente.

—¿Inocente?—Dumbledore se veía sorprendido, pero Harry pudo notar que también muy aliviado. Lo vio sonreír—. Sirius es inocente—afirmó para sí—, es un gran alivio…

Harry sonrió—. Sirius no escapó para matarme, sino para buscar a Pettigrew—la sorpresa esta vez no llegó al director—está en el castillo, es Scabbers, la rata de Ron. Mi padre, Sirius y él se hicieron animagos en su quinto año, por Remus.

—Oh, vaya—Dumbledore se veía casi complacido—. Esos cuatro eran únicos, una amistad muy importante, es una lástima que Peter haya desperdiciado algo tan valioso como eso. Imagino que se introdujo a los Weasley para mantenerse informado.

Harry asintió:—. Escuche, necesito que me deje manejar la situación—el anciano lo observó con atención—. Es necesario demostrar la inocencia de Sirius, pero también que Pettigrew escape—se apresuró a justificarse al ver la confusión del director—. Algo que pasará el año que viene, con ayuda de Pettigrew, debe suceder, de esa forma Voldemort caerá.

La expresión de Dumbledore se mantuvo serena, pensativa, y finalmente determinada.

—De acuerdo, sabes que puedes acudir a mí en cuanto lo necesites, lo dejo en tus manos—Harry asintió y vio cómo el director parecía interesado en no tener que manejar la situación; quizá, por primera vez en su vida—. ¿Algo en lo que te pueda ayudar ahora?

El Gryffindor lo meditó y finalmente asintió, viendo hacia Buckbeak.

—Quiero tener algunas horas a la semana para estar en el Bosque Prohibido—se miraron—. Buckbeak necesita correr y yo acercarme a Sirius—le sonrió, viéndolo comprender. Lo siguiente que le diría lo haría verse un demente—. Y me preguntaba si usted podría… ayudarme a volverme un animago.

De entre todas las cosas, la reacción de su mentor le arrancó una risotada estridente. Estupefacción más incredulidad, pero con satisfacción, fue todo lo que pudo expresar el avejentado mago legendario. Albus Dumbledore indagó con la mirada.

—¿Y puedo saber por qué el repentino interés?

—No es muy difícil de comprender—dijo Harry, sonriendo. Hedwig ululó desde arriba—. Sé que este año Remus tiene la poción _Matalobos_ para sus noches de luna llena, pero no me hace mucha gracia pensarlo bajo el escritorio toda la noche—Dumbledore sonrió, sus ojos brillando—. Quiero acompañarlo, como hicieron Sirius y mi padre.

—Una muy noble causa,—asintió Albus, viéndolo fijamente, con orgullo. Harry le sonrió, apreciando intensamente que el anciano no haya usado _Legeremancia_ en todo ese tiempo que llevaban hablando—. Te ayudaré. Será interesante descubrir qué animal eres… o animales, si se presenta el caso—Harry lo miró, interrogante—. Verás, hay ciertas aptitudes para determinar tu animal interior, pero sólo una buena personalidad, muy particular, logra resultar en más de una posibilidad de transformación. No olvidemos que eres un hombre ya, de dieciocho años, en un cuerpo de trece. Tu núcleo mágico crece continuamente, puedo verlo, y es debido al desequilibrio. Sé que serás capaz de ponerle un control a tu sistema. Me pregunto si a los grandes magos como Merlín también les sucedió este retroceso en el tiempo…

Ambos encontraron aquello muy gracioso. Se mantuvieron en silencio por un largo tiempo, sin saber incómodo, hasta que Harry se puso de pie y llamó a Hedwig.

—Será mejor que me vaya, profesor—dijo, mirando al director—. Lo mantendré al tanto de todo—se giró y caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose antes. Volvió a ver al anciano, con una sonrisa—. Creo que no necesito decir que sólo nosotros sabremos esto—Dumbledore sólo sonrió—; y…, señor, admiro mucho a Severus por lo que hizo y hará por mí, pero eso no evita que no tolere sus injustas devoluciones en la clase de Pociones—le guiñó un ojo, pudiendo ver aquel particular brillo en los ojos del director.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, caminó hacia el final de la escalera y salió, observando a la gárgola ponerse nuevamente en su lugar.

Y mientras Hedwig sobrevolaba el pasillo lentamente, vigilando su andar, y Buckbeak dormitaba en su hombro, Harry sonrió, decidido.

—Manos a la obra.

_¿Qué harías?_

_Mantén la cabeza fría._

_{ Ojalá que la espera no desgaste mis sueños. }_

_**Cuenta regresiva: Empezando en 3… 2… 1…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Contesto reviews!**_

_**Luna Aino:**_ Subí el siguiente capítulo tan pronto como pude. ¡Espero lo disfrutes!

_**Lizzielpzg:**_ Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la idea de la historia. Prometo traer más momentos importantes. ¡Espero disfrutes este capítulo!

_**Samanta Friki Black:**_ En primera medida, muchas gracias por comentar y criticar. Me esmero mucho en la ortografía y me da gusto saber que da buenos resultados y sienta mejor al leer. Además, me complace saber que la idea también fue de tu agrado. Y ahora digo, ¡finalmente! ¿Es que nadie más se dio cuenta de la anormalidad _extraPotterica_ que es el que Harry Potter regale flores vivas? Descuida, todo es por algo. Harry ya no es un niño y ha sucedido bastante en ese año tras la finalización de la guerra. El por qué de las flores no se revelará sino hasta el final, pero a lo largo de los capítulos notarás que se van obsequiando más. Gracias por leer y ser tan atenta a detalles. ¡Espero te guste este capítulo!

_**TheDarkAngel:**_ Agradezco mucho tu comentario. Me alegra saber que la historia es de tu agrado. ¡Espero disfrutes la continuación!

_**Aldigomez2:**_ ¡Muchas gracias!

_**Pax399:**_ ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Lo aprecio demasiado. Me alegra saber que te ha gustado. ¡Ojalá te guste este capítulo!

_**KorePotter:**_ Pues, tus reviews llegaron cuando me había tomado el tiempo de sentarme a escribir. Son cosas del destino… La idea es recomenzar la historia, pero no espero que crean que todo será perfecto. Me tomaré ciertas atribuciones. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, si bien la historia es _Hanny_, no planeo formalizar una relación entre ellos hasta el quinto año de Harry, quizá. No está decidido. Tendrán sus momentos, porque Ginny debe liberarse poquito a poquito, y Harry más que encantado de darle un empujón al asunto. Te digo que esperes pequeños momentos de reflexión, recuerdos, celos o embobamientos, entre otras cosas, porque lo seguro faltará por llegar. ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer! Lo aprecio mucho. ¡Espero te guste esta continuación!

-_Jade Porter The Marauder._

* * *

_**De por vida**_

_{ El reflejo de los pesares se manifiesta en miedo a las cosas más hermosas. }_

_¿Qué piensas?_

_Mantén la vista al frente._

.

Harry Potter amagó con dejar de respirar para evitar reír—creyó que si lo hacía, al menos iba a estar muy ocupado como para hacerlo—pero era más inteligente que eso y optó por observar, al igual que los demás, lo que ocurría en plena aula escolar; además de evitar una posible muerte por ahogamiento.

Era todo un espectáculo ver a Pansy Parkinson sonreír tontamente al rubio—_Hogwartsdialmente_ conocido como Draco Malfoy—, y ser quejosamente rechazada por el mismo. Harry sabía, de alguna manera, que Pansy no tendría oportunidad de engatusar a Malfoy en toda su vida. Sabía que estaban comprometidos por todas esas tonterías de sangres-pura, ¡y siendo primos!, pero a pesar de todo, el Slytherin jamás demostró tener un _real _interés en la fastidiosa chica, cuya cara le daba a Harry la impresión de un _bulldog_.

Pero eso no era algo que al azabache le importara realmente. Despegó su mirada de la escena "romántica" y pasó a desplazarla por toda la clase, sintiendo otro nuevo deja vú ya esperado. No era para menos. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había entrado a aquel lugar. Bueno, pensó con amargura, sí lo recordaba, pues había sido cuando el profesor Slughorn impartía Pociones y no dejaba de adularlo por algo que ni siquiera era enteramente su logro.

Era talento escrito del Príncipe Mestizo. De aquel hombre que entraba estrepitosamente al salón en aquel momento, con cara de pocos amigos.

_Como si alguna vez Snape hubiese considerado a alguien un amigo._ Harry sabía que pensar de aquella manera estaba mal y era grosero, pero era fiel a la idea de que el profesor estuvo, tal vez, enamorado de su madre desde el primer momento.

No era un pensamiento que lo dejase muy tranquilo.

—Ni se les ocurre hacer nada tonto—fue su saludo y Harry lo encontró bastante acogedor a los acostumbrados—. Busquen sus ingredientes y abran sus libros de recetas. Hoy haremos una poción para encoger.

Había muchas cosas que Harry Potter consideraba no extrañar de sus años de alumno en Hogwarts, y una de ellas era la tan particular presencia de Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones, respirando en el cuello de cualquier Gryffindor, buscando el más mínimo indicio de error, e ignorando los hechos por Slytherin. Era de las tantas injusticias que había tenido que vivir junto a su casa, y la única ventaja en aquella ocasión era tener un más amplio conocimiento de la asignatura. Había descubierto que experimentar con un caldero era bastante emocionante sin tener a dos desagradables profesores cerca suyo; independientemente si uno despreciaba y el otro adulara hasta que sus palabras fuesen veneno para los oídos.

Echó una rápida mirada a la mesa de Slytherin mientras hacía su poción y no evitó sentirse un poco aliviado de no tener a Malfoy tan cerca. Al menos Ron y él se salvaban de arreglarle los ingredientes por un simple rasguño.

Unos calderos más allá, Neville afrontaba varios problemas. Harry recordaba perfectamente que solía perder el control en las clases de Pociones. No lo culpaba. Era la asignatura que peor se le daba y el miedo que le tenía al profesor Snape empeoraba las cosas. Su poción, que tenía que ser de un verde amarillo brillante, se había convertido en un posible dolor de cabeza para el adulto.

—¡Naranja, Longbottom! —exclamó Snape, levantando un poco con el cazo y vertiéndolo en el caldero, para que lo viera todo el mundo—. ¡Naranja! Dime, muchacho, ¿hay algo que pueda penetrar esa gruesa calavera que tienes ahí? ¿No me has oído decir muy claro que se necesitaba sólo un brazo de rata? ¿No he dejado muy claro que no había que echar más que unas gotas de jugo de sanguijuela? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que comprendas, Longbottom?

Neville estaba colorado y temblaba. Parecía que se iba a echar a llorar. Harry sintió que también temblaba, pero de la rabia. A pesar de haber creído ingenuamente que iba a soportar aquellos gritos, estaba muy equivocado.

—Por favor, profesor —dijo Hermione, la cual estaba sentada junto a Neville—, puedo ayudar a Neville a arreglarlo...

—No recuerdo haberle pedido que presuma, señorita Granger —dijo Snape fríamente, y Hermione se puso tan colorada como Neville.

—Se ha ofrecido a ayudar, y ahorrarle trabajo a usted. Ella no está presumiendo.

Escuchó a Ron tragar pesadamente a su derecha pero Harry no sentía ningún arrepentimiento. Si ya había comenzado a impacientarse cuando se las había tomado con Neville, siendo Hermione no pudo soportarlo. ¡Y pensar que ella había hecho—o haría—tantas cosas por él, arriesgando su vida, renunciando a sus padres, acompañándolo a pesar de que eso significase no tener a Ron… cuando él bien había sabido que ella lo amaba—o amaría—!

Snape iba a gritar puntos para Gryffindor antes de que Harry le permitiese siquiera mirar mal en dirección a quien consideraba una hermana.

—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter, ¡por su descaro!—vociferó Snape. Harry rodó los ojos, bajo su envenenada mirada oscura—. ¡Y sigue! ¿Acaso busca que le quite todos sus puntos a su Casa? Siempre alardeando, siempre buscando llamar la atención. ¡Igual a su padre, un inútil arrogante!—Bueno, pensó el menor mientras lo veía fijamente, Snape había pisado territorio peligroso—. ¿Cree que puede decirme cómo impartir mi clase? ¿Cómo ser un profesor en mi asignatura? ¡Atrévase y verá!

—De acuerdo—dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Ron lo miró como si estuviese loco—. Para empezar, un buen profesor no tendría favoritismo, por nada ni nadie—a esas alturas ya tenía todas las miradas en su persona—. Un buen profesor explicaría el tema, y tendría paciencia, y especialmente no le gritaría ni ridiculizaría a ningún estudiante por el simple hecho de no haberse molestado en tomarse el trabajo de enseñar como es debido—Neville lo miraba con devoción y terror—. Un buen profesor no atormentaría a sus estudiantes ni le permitiría a algunos herir a otros, ni física ni emocionalmente y…—sonrió, con sorna—, un _buen_ profesor no le mentiría al director, su superior, acusando a sus estudiantes de cosas que no hicieron; y en caso de haberlas hecho, un buen profesor no añadiría detalles que no sucedieron y omitiría otros con tal de salvar a sus favoritos o mover la situación a una que lo favorezca—volvió a ver su caldero—. Muchas gracias por su atención, _profesor_.

Hermione parecía estar hiperventilando. Snape, por otra parte, estaba sorpresivamente temblando. Su mirada reflejaba el más puro odio que Harry pudo haber sentido en él. Casi podía estar seguro de que esa mirada le atravesaba el cráneo; pero si sintió algo, no lo reflejó. Se mantuvo tranquilo, observando su poción, y finalmente vertiéndola en un frasco. Lo selló y lo dejó en la esquina de su pupitre, con una mirada imperturbable.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró, preparándose para lo que se le venía encima.

Al levantar la mirada y abrir sus ojos, fue consciente de las muchas cosas que el profesor Snape quería decirle, y probablemente al mismo tiempo, debido a que abría y cerraba su boca, sin emitir sonido, como si todas las opciones se le agolparan en la lengua y no fuese capaz de decidirse por una.

Cuando finalmente se decidió, Harry lamentó no hubiese sido la mejor.

—¡Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter!—juró haber escupido su apellido—¡Tu osadía supera los límites! ¡¿Cómo te atreves…?! ¡Y a un profesor…! ¡Igual a tu padre!—_Oh,_ dijo mentalmente el azabache—. ¡Arrogante, ególatra, creyéndose el dueño del mundo! ¡Sólo causando problemas, aprovechándose de la debilidad de los demás! ¡Y mira cómo ha terminado! ¡Donde siempre debió estar…!

El banco causó un chillido cuando finalmente se levantó. El profesor Snape esperó su respuesta, listo para bajarle puntos.

—¡Venga, insulte a mi madre ahora!—gritó. Sus compañeros abrieron sus ojos al igual que el mayor. Sin embargo, Harry no se detuvo—. ¡Diga algo de mi madre, si mi apellido le es tan detestable! "Tu padre esto, tu padre aquello", ¡diga algo de mi madre también! ¡Atrévase!—no se arrepintió de ninguna palabra, teniendo la voz ronca al concluir—. Insulte a Lily _Potter._

Sus ojos debieron reflejar algo que definitivamente asustó a Snape. Pero Harry casi sintió pena de que la clase hubiese acabado a costa del tiempo. Presentó su poción donde debería y se preparó para salir, deteniéndose al oír un balbuceo. Se giró para enfrentar nuevamente al profesor y vio al hombre más valiente del mundo, pero también al más cobarde.

—Yo no soy mi madre—dijo tan claro como pudo. Snape casi evitó verlo a los ojos—. Y mucho menos mi padre.

Se volvió a girar y salió de las mazmorras, sin detenerse siquiera tras los llamados de sus amigos.

Y fue consciente de una cosa; Harry no había defendido a su padre esta vez.

**OoOoOoO**

—_Toma…la… Toma…la._

_Más sangre escurría de Snape. Harry por algún motivo no podía soportarlo. Se habían odiado, pero él no deseaba la muerte de nadie, si bien había tenido sus momentos de matar…_

—_Mira…a…me…_

_Y sus ojos verdes habían visto a través de los negros; una inmensidad tan hueca y misteriosa, un sufrimiento tan feliz que no supo darle una expresión o palabras, por más que hubiese querido decir algo. La mano que sujetaba a Harry cayó al suelo en un ruego sordo y Snape no volvió a moverse más._

Harry Potter volvió a cerrar sus ojos y apretó los párpados, con fuerza. No quería rememorar esa noche otra vez.

**OoOoOoO**

Probablemente todos sintieron su silencio como una advertencia. Se había enterado que habían sido echados de la clase de Pociones ni bien él se hubo ido. No habían perdido más puntos pero tampoco habían sufrido el castigo en nombre de él, por primera vez en esos tres años.

El alumno más enigmático había enmudecido al profesor más desagradable.

Ron y Hermione se mantenían cerca suyo pero sólo veían hacia el frente, respetando su silencio. Harry sabía que tanto ella como él querían abofetearlo de preguntas o reprimendas, pero también era consciente que desde su primer año habían sido capaz de sentir las emociones del otro a través de la mirada. Eso había sucedido cuando lo encontraron, a medio camino de su siguiente clase, respirando azorados. Pero se habían mirado y el resto de la caminata había sido en silencio.

El profesor Lupin no estaba en el aula cuando llegaron a su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Todos se sentaron, sacaron los libros, las plumas y los pergaminos, y se dispusieron a hablar. Harry si bien había tomado asiento, ni siquiera miró su mochila. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Se giró, al igual que los demás, cuando a quien esperaban hizo acto de presencia.

Lupin sonrió vagamente y puso su desvencijado maletín en la mesa. Estaba tan desaliñado como siempre, pero parecía más sano que en el tren, como si hubiera tomado unas cuantas comidas abundantes. Harry se preguntó si para ese entonces ya habría bebido la poción _Matalobos_ o algo más había tenido repercusión en su actitud.

—Buenas tardes —dijo—. ¿Podrían, por favor, meter los libros en la mochila? La lección de hoy será práctica. Sólo necesitarán las varitas mágicas.

La clase cambió miradas de curiosidad mientras recogía los libros. Harry sabía que nunca habían tenido una clase práctica de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a menos que se contara la memorable clase del año anterior, en que el antiguo profesor había llevado una jaula con duendecillos y los había soltado en clase.

Pero, a diferencia de los demás, Harry no se encontraba tan ansioso. Una gran burbuja de ácido parecía haber explotado en su estómago, quemando su torso, creándole nauseas. Recordaba su primera clase con Remus y aquello no le hacía nada de gracia. Especialmente porque sabía que su miedo había cambiado.

—Bien —dijo el profesor Lupin cuando todo el mundo estuvo listo—. Si tienen la amabilidad de seguirme...

Caminando a varios pasos detrás de Ron y Hermione, Harry sólo siguió a los demás. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún punto delante suyo, teniendo la cabeza gacha. Creyó que iba a ser un gran día pero tal vez no estaba tan preparado como creía. Había notado que muchas veces sentía como si estuviese flotando, con espesa neblina alrededor. Como si fuese a desaparecer. Y entonces algo lo arrastraba de nuevo a la realidad y lo estancaba en el suelo, obligándole a pisar fuerte y certero.

—Locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin...

Se sentía perdido. Desorientado. Frustrado. Presionado. Abatido.

—_¡Waddiwasi! _

Su frente se mantenía fría. Desde aquella ocasión donde había tocado su cicatriz en el tren, la había sentido fría. Congelada, por debajo de la piel. Y aquello lo había confundido a niveles más allá de lo esperados. Desde siempre, desde que tenía la capacidad de recordar, los extremos que albergaban aquella marca que ociosamente se asomaba por debajo de su cabello, había sido la más caliente. No importase su tuviese frío, su cicatriz jamás abandonaba el calor. Ese pequeño detalle le había ahorrado resfriados pero había sido una condena ante dolores de cabeza o cuando se enfermaba. Tardaba más de lo normal en sanar y quizá nunca le había prestado tanta atención hasta que fue instruido en su propia historia de vida.

Volvió a enfocar sus ojos cuando el murmullo a su alrededor le obligó a reaccionar. En aquella oportunidad, la presencia de Snape era polvo. Tal vez estaba tan disgustado que todavía no había salido de su zona de enseñanza. A su alrededor, los demás parecían más enterados de la clase que él mismo.

—Ahora —dijo el profesor Lupin llamando la atención del fondo de la clase, donde no había más que un viejo armario en el que los profesores guardaban las togas y túnicas de repuesto. Cuando el profesor Lupin se acercó, el armario tembló de repente, golpeando la pared. Varios alumnos retrocedieron—. No hay por qué preocuparse—dijo con tranquilidad—. Hay un boggart ahí dentro.

Harry entrecerró sus ojos, sintiendo nuevamente el malestar en su estómago.

—A los boggarts les gustan los lugares oscuros y cerrados —prosiguió el profesor Lupin—: los roperos, los huecos debajo de las camas, el armario de debajo del fregadero... En una ocasión vi a uno que se había metido en un reloj de pared. Se vino aquí ayer por la tarde, y le pregunté al director si se le podía dejar donde estaba, para utilizarlo hoy en una clase de prácticas. La primera pregunta que debemos contestar es: ¿qué es un _boggart_?

El Gryffindor tenía más de una respuesta distinta para esa pregunta. Había visto el boggart de muchos de sus compañeros, incluso de otras casas, incluso el de la Señora Weasley y el de Remus; además del suyo propio.

Ni se inmutó cuando Hermione respondió. Todo se desdibujó a su alrededor, perdiendo color, como si estuviese en un pensadero. Se sintió triste de pronto, pero no podrían ser los dementores. Además de ser imposible, no causaban en él tal sensación desconcertante. Además, no oía nada salvo murmullos lejanos que sabía eran de la clase que se estaba llevando a cabo mientras él apenas y era consciente de su existencia.

_Había estado en la academia todo el día. Sus hombros tiraban y su mano derecha acariciaba la empuñadura de su preciada varita dentro de su bolsillo. Era de noche y nuevamente se dirigía hacia La Madriguera, como era su rutina desde hacía varios meses. Sin embargo, aquella noche, alguien lo esperaba sentado frente a la puerta. Las luces estaban encendidas. Cuando Harry se acercó, corrió un viento frío. Era Ginny._

Un golpe suave en su hombro logró que la imagen a su alrededor volviese a la normalidad y miró al frente. Notó que todos lo miraban, incluso Remus, quien lucía algo preocupado, pudo verlo en sus ojos. Se mantuvo en silencio y se mordió el labio inferior, optando por hablar.

—Disculpe profesor… ¿dijo algo?

_Ella lo miró pero no se levantó._

—_¿Largo día?_

—_Demasiado._

_Había sonado cansado, y ella pudo percibirlo. Al igual que todo. Ella sabía cómo se sentía y qué decir con sólo sentir su presencia. Su cabellera peliroja se meció con el viento._

—_¿No sientes…_

El profesor Lupin lo miró y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Él lo hizo, a paso lento, casi arrastrando los pies. Finalmente, tuvo frente suyo al armario cerrado que no dejaba de temblar. Lo que sea que tuviese dentro, parecía enloquecido por salir.

—Serás el primero en intentarlo, Harry. ¿De acuerdo?

Volvió a ver a su profesor y ambos conectaron miradas. Los ojos miel del mayor tuvieron nuevamente un brillo preocupado.

—…_como si todo estuviese desapareciendo?_

El armario tembló una vez más, mientras Remus explicaba el hechizo que deberían usar a la clase. Harry no había tocado su varita hasta ese momento.

_Como si todo se difuminara. Como si camináramos en aire, a veces en agua. Como si no sintiéramos. Nada de llanto. Nada de risa. Nada de nada._

_Harry también podía sentirlo._

Remus agitó su varita y la puerta del armario se abrió con fuerza, sólo viéndose humo negro arrastrarse por el suelo. Harry retrocedió un paso y miró a Remus, el cual le devolvía la mirada. Volvió su vista al frente, mientras el humo se iba extendiendo hacia arriba, en lo que Harry pudo notar marcaba una silueta. Un pantallazo lo golpeó, recordando aquella vez, en el cementerio, cuando Voldemort había regresado. Y miró enloquecido hacia delante, esperando verlo resurgir de la neblina, estremeciéndose de espanto.

Cuando la figura se materializó frente a la clase, no se contuvo de abrir sus ojos.

—_Es extraño, Harry… Siento que voy a desaparecer en cualquier momento…_

Un escalofrío arañó a lo largo de su columna vertebral y no dejó de ver la silueta que tenía delante, a pocos pasos de él. Era más alta, más imponente. Reconoció el uniforme de auror y la cicatriz al instante. Un par de ojos negros lo vieron, éstos no brillaban; era como ver tinta. Harry se vio a sí mismo, con sus dieciocho, su cabello indomable y una expresión vacía. Sus gafas se encontraban perfectamente puestas y podía ver a la perfección en su mano; _no debo decir mentiras. _

—_Que todos vamos a desaparecer…_

Su versión adulta cargaba un bulto entre sus brazos. La tristeza de su rostro era tal que Harry sintió pena de sí mismo. Reconoció aquello que estaba bajo las mantas, sin necesidad de acercarse.

Era Teddy.

—_Todavía no encuentran a George, Harry… Temen que haya hecho una locura…_

El bebé comenzó a llorar, con fuerza, y su versión adulta reflejó en su expresión un dolor semejante a la tortura. Como si su llanto lo lastimara.

A la derecha del hombre de ojos negros, comenzó a materializarse otra figura, pero cuando Harry vio los cabellos rojizos supo que había sido suficiente.

Tomó su varita y la levantó hacia el frente, con su mano temblando violentamente:— _¡Rid-ddíkulo!_

—_Percy también comienza a comportarse extraño, Harry… Creo que algo está sucediendo… nos está sucediendo…_

Miró a su profesor. Remus mantenía sus ojos abiertos hacia el boggart; podía ver su labio inferior temblar.

—¡No funciona!—gritó, haciéndolo reaccionar—. ¡¿Por qué no funciona?!

Lupin lo volvió a ver y entonces regresó la mirada hacia las personas que tenía delante. Ron y Hermione se mantenían al frente de los demás, pero Harry no pudo ver sus expresiones. Todos se habían echado hacia atrás, temerosos de todo.

Harry podía reconocer en cualquier lugar a quienes representaba el boggart. Era él, en realidad, cargando a Teddy. Y a su derecha, se encontraba Ginny. Su Ginny. Pero Teddy no dejaba de llorar y los rostros de quienes lo acompañaban parecían reflejar cuán doloroso era para ellos escucharlo. Los ojos de ambos eran negros. Tan negros que no había lágrimas.

Y Harry se sintió miserable cuando los vio. No había notado que estaban desnudos, recubiertos por aquella nube negra, que cubría sus partes íntimas. Mantas blancas ocultaban a Teddy de la visión ajena. Aquellas que Andrómeda le había dado para tener en casa, cuando le permitía tener a su ahijado todo el día.

Volvió a levantar la varita, vociferando:— _¡Riddíkulo!_

Pero el hechizo volvió a fallar, logrando nada. Sintió a Remus moverse y lo observó ponerse delante suyo, cuando todo el humo desapareció súbitamente. Harry fue muy capaz de ver la luna llena que se materializaba frente al profesor y cómo éste la había pincharse como si fuese un globo blanco. Escuchó algunas risitas aisladas, pero él no emitió ninguna.

—_Algo nos está sucediendo…_

Escuchó la voz lejana del hombre que lo llamaba delante suyo y sólo fue capaz de parpadear, mientras se mantenía derecho.

Se giró sobre sus talones y levantó la varita, esta vez hacia sus compañeros, los cuales apenas y tuvieron tiempo de alarmarse.

—_¡Obliviate memini!_

Sus oídos jamás habían zumbado tanto.

**OoOoOoO**

Remus dejó la taza de té frente suyo y lo vio sentarse del otro lado del escritorio. Había estado varias veces en aquel despacho, donde había habido tantos profesores de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Aunque él no había tenido tal placer; curiosamente, también había dejado de enseñar al año siguiente. Nunca se había detenido a pensar tal ironía.

Tomó la taza entre sus manos y bajó la mirada hacia el contenido líquido, sin decir nada. Bebió un sorbo, con toda confianza, dejando que su boca se remojase con algo caliente. Ya no le quedaban clases y su cuello tiraba, tenso. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. A juzgar por lo empañada que estaba, afuera debería de hacer frío.

—Así que… _Obliviate memoni_… ¿eh?

Subió la mirada para ver a su profesor, pero para su sorpresa, Remus sonreía. Lo hacía ver mil veces más joven, especialmente por aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos; un destello travieso, imperceptible. Salvo por él.

—Dime, ¿qué escogiste?

Harry se mantuvo viéndolo pero volvió a beber antes de contestar.

—Algo agradable, de hecho. Una clase divertida, llena de risas, con un Neville vistiendo a su boggart-Snape con la ropa y el sombrero de su abuela. Una lección exitosa, sin problemas.

Creyó que iba a reír, y no se equivocaba. Pero su risa era ligera, suelta, y breve. Nada comparada a la carcajada estruendosa que hubiese dado cierto can.

—Me haré cargo de que la próxima lección sea igual de entretenida, para no decepcionarlos o hacerles sospechar que sus mentes han sido manipuladas.

Harry tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado, pero el mayor continuaba sonriendo.

—Lamento el inconveniente, profesor Lupin.

—No te disculpes, Harry. Comprendo que no deseabas que nadie lo supiera, aunque sea la primera vez que veo un boggart tan… singular…

_Tan atemorizante_, pensó Harry recordando lo sucedido.

—Yo… no me esperaba eso, sinceramente—reconoció el azabache, apretando la taza entre sus manos—. Creí que iba a ser Voldemort… o un dementor, como la última vez…

Remus suavizó la mirada—. ¿Ya te has enfrentado a un boggart antes?—el menor asintió pero volvió a beber antes de que hiciese preguntas—. Yo puedo decir que esperaba lo mismo, pero no te pediré explicaciones de nada…—le sonrió, intentando tranquilizarlo—. A decir verdad, estos momentos a solas son muy oportunos. Comenzaba a preguntarme cómo debería hacer para secuestrarte algunas horas durante el día. En el tren te dije que deseaba hablar contigo.

El Gryffindor rió por primera vez en unas cuantas horas. De cierta forma, reconocía haberse olvidado de la invitación del profesor, lo cual lo apenaba, pero también le agradaba el escuchar que deseaba pasar tiempo con él.

—¿Me va a castigar por hechizar a mis compañeros? Acepto, mientras los mantenga así; especialmente a Malfoy…

El mayor pareció encontrar aquello muy divertido.

—Quiero halagarte, de hecho—Harry lo miró fijamente—, por un perfecto Patronus de dos cuerpos, por un perfecto Obliviate de rango superior…—ahora era él quien lo veía con interés—. Realmente eres un muchacho muy talentoso para tu edad, Harry, pero no intentare averiguar nada que te inquiete. En realidad, encuentro más interesante descubrir más por mi cuenta, en las oportunidades que se me presenten, como lo ocurrido en el expreso—volvió a sonreírle—. Has sido un héroe, Harry, pudo acabar en desastre.

Estuvo de acuerdo, pero no evitó pensar que 'Héroe' era una palabra muy fuerte. Y a él, especialmente, le quedaba grande.

Se las arregló para sonreír ladino y acabar su té, suspirando cuando lo invadió la tibieza. Sentía que podría echarse a dormir en ese momento, pero Harry estaba seguro de no haber bebido nada extraño.

—No sentí miedo… cuando vi mi nuevo boggart—comenzó. Lupin volvió a verlo fijamente—. Al contrario, me sentí… desorientado. Porque no estaba pensando en eso, en nada, de hecho. Cuando lo vi, no sentí pena, sino lástima.

—No sientas lástima por la gente que ha fallecido, Harry. Y los que siguen.

El menor levantó la mirada y vio a Remus haciendo movimientos incómodos en su asiento. Y comprendió, volviendo a apenarse. Negó un par de veces, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana una vez más.

—Será mejor que me retire, profesor Lupin—dijo Harry, levantándose.

_No eran mis padres a quienes vimos, Remus. Y ese bebé no era yo; era tu hijo. _

—Ah, sí, claro—respondió el profesor, con amago de disputa. Y Harry agradeció que al final no hubiese hecho nada, mientras veía al hijo de quien fue su mejor amigo salir de su despacho.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, el armario al final del salón volvió a sacudirse con violencia.

**OoOoOoO**

Acunó al pequeño hipogrifo en sus manos unidas y lo elevó hacia su hombro. Buckbeak emitió un sonido agudo mientras se echaba con toda la comodidad del mundo.

Harry respiró consecutivamente, de una forma lenta y serena, con sus ojos fijos delante suyo, mientras emprendía nuevamente un viaje. Hermione y Ron se habían quedado en la Sala Común y él agradeció el voto de silencio por parte de ambos, cuando les explicó que necesitaba estar solo; que se sentía sofocado por otro año más donde no pudiese estar tranquilo.

Aunque no fuese completamente una mentira, odiaba orientarlos hacia el lado equivocado.

Pero se obligó a dejar la presencia de sus jóvenes amigos tras el retrato de la Dama Gorda y apresuró el paso hacia el exterior del castillo, mientras guardaba en su túnica un saco de tela negro. El permiso de ausencia para Harry Potter había sido notificado a los profesores y a Filch, el conserje, quien en aquel momento le dirigió una escueta mirada antes de refunfuñar algo por lo bajo y alejarse junto a la Señora Norris, su gata. El hombre arrastraba una cubeta de agua.

Hedwig lo esperaba reposada en una columna en las afueras, sintiendo la brisa de los terrenos de Hogwarts, y volvió a volar una vez lo vio salir. Buckbeak también abrió sus alas y se perdió en el cielo junto a su lechuza.

Suspirando pesadamente, Harry atravesó los jardines y se acercó a la cabaña de Hagrid, pero para su suerte éste no se encontraba en casa. Oyó a Fang ladrar desde dentro, posiblemente ocasionando un desorden que le sacaría más canas al semigigante. Desviándose de camino, el azabache se acercó a los árboles frondosos y enormes que le daban la bienvenida al comienzo del Bosque Prohibido. No evitó bufar; ese bosque, a pesar de ser prohibido, había sido partícipe de su vida como muchos otros escenarios del mundo mágico.

Si lo pensaba mejor, todavía no había discutido consigo mismo cómo haría para comenzar a recolectar los _horrocruxes_ que faltaban. Debía descartar el diario, puesto que había sido brutalmente aniquilado el año anterior. Podría comenzar con la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, la cual ya se encontraba dentro del castillo y era casi regalada a su persona. Lo meditó detenidamente; si todo resultaba bien ese año, tal vez el siguiente podría ser el guardapelo de Slytherin.

Sucumbió al anhelo de aniquilar aquellas endemoniadas cosas de una vez por todas, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando, tras internarse en el bosque, levantó la mirada para ver el azulado cielo que iluminaba la tierra por entre el follaje de los árboles.

Deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, permanecer tan tranquilo en un mundo tan negro que arrasaría pronto todo a su paso si no tenía el suficiente valor como para afrontar los males. Sentía, desde las profundidades de sus memorias erradas, la fortaleza de los caídos que habían seguido luchando aún y en la muerte.

Volvió a caminar.

Desplazó su mirada por los troncos oscuros, sin ver absolutamente nada que desordenase aquella imagen. Inspiró, pero no llegó a exhalar.

Un borrón negro lo veía desde la lejanía, y Harry pretendió que no se había dado cuenta. Continuó avanzando, con parsimonia, hacia aquel que vigilaba sus pasos desde un punto oculto entre dos arbustos altos. Se detuvo cuando ubicó el lugar perfecto. Miró a su alrededor, observando cómo los árboles creaban un círculo amplio, dejando la tierra mojada en el centro; apenas y vio algo de maleza.

Se acercó al césped húmedo y se dejó caer sentado, echando un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo. El gran perro negro no se había movido del lugar, tan pasivo y calmo; inofensivo, nada más que un sinuoso observados, con temor a acercarse.

Miró nuevamente hacia arriba y silbó tan fuerte como pudo, esperando luego en silencio. Dos puntos blancos se movieron sobre su cabeza, descendiendo hasta detenerse en su regazo. Hedwig ululó cariñosamente y Harry la acarició, con una sonrisa.

—Vamos a jugar un rato, ¿de acuerdo?—dijo, viéndola elevarse hasta posarse en la comodidad de una rama. Luego, recogió a Buckbeak en sus manos, levantándose de su sitio. Sutilmente, colocó en el suelo al hipogrifo, oyéndolo quejarse. Sacó su varita de su túnica y apuntó al animal, creyendo escuchar algo entre los árboles. Miró a su alrededor, ya sin ver al perro. Con tranquilidad, murmuró el hechizo que alertó a su mirada del esplendoroso espectáculo. Buckbeak se alzaba orgulloso, ahora con su tamaño original, picando el cabello azabache de su nuevo dueño, arrancando risas del Gryffindor.

Con caricias tranquilas a sus plumas, introdujo su mano a su túnica nuevamente, extrayendo el saco negro. Lo desanudó y observó el interior, marcando una sonrisa amplia.

—Intenta no comerme la mano, ¿sí?—rió, mientras rebuscaba dentro. El hechizo útil de agrandar y disminuir el peso le había quitado varios dolores de cabeza en su tiempo. Le enseñó a Buckbeak un diminuto animal muerto de los tantos que le había obsequiado Hagrid cuando le entregó al hipogrifo. Hizo una mueca; tener a un ser vivo _muerto_ en la mano no le era muy complaciente.

Lo arrojó el aire y observó cómo la criatura lo atrapaba, para luego tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo en devorarlo. Hedwig protestó desde las alturas y sonrió, divertido, mientras volvía a sentarse. Rebuscó en la bolsa, tocando un par de galletas dulces que había disimuladamente robado del desayuno ese día, y tomó una para calmar la furia de la lechuza.

Posicionada en su hombro, Hedwig se negó a comer mientras tomaba una postura rígida y esponjada, viendo con desconfianza hacia el otro lado del claro. Harry la observó, dudoso, antes de seguir su mirada y clavar sus ojos en las ramas de los arbustos que se movían a varios metros de él.

Con el corazón en la garganta, el azabache fue consciente de cómo le sudaban las manos. Buckbeak vigilaba su seguridad pero incluso él sabía que nada tenía que temer. Humedeciéndose los labios, Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, sin apartar la mirada del par de ojos grises que lo vigilaban.

—Oye…, ven, no te haré…, no te haremos daño…—dijo suavemente al enorme perro lanudo, tan gran como un oso. No temió a Sirius nunca que él recordase como en aquel momento. No por su seguridad o la de su compañía, sino por la simpleza del movimiento que le costaría al animago dar media vuelta y echarse a correr, lejos de él. Pero no fue, para alivio suyo, de esa forma.

El perro salió finalmente de su escondite, con un paso tranquilo, reflejando su inseguridad. Y Harry vio con horror la delgadez que presentaba, y las heridas que abrían el pelo.

Juntando valor, forzó a su voz a hablar.

—¿Tienes… hambre? Vinimos a comer, Buckbeak no disfruta tanto el desayuno de la escuela como uno de éstos—le enseñó otra presa muerta, la cual arrojó al hipogrifo. El mismo la atrapó y sacudió la cabeza, antes de echarse junto al adolescente, disponiéndose a comer—. A Hedwig le gustan más las galletas que hacen los elfos, porque son dulces—explicó, con voz temblorosa, acercando una de las mencionadas hacia su lechuza, la cual tomó ahora mucho más tranquila. Cuando Harry miró nuevamente al frente, notó que el perro no se había movido de su lugar, ni tampoco apartaba la mirada de él. Y no evitó sonreír, sintiendo su pulso mucho más acelerado que jamás en toda su vida; ni siquiera cuando corría el riesgo de morir, o cuando sintió tanta adrenalina, o felicidad, capaces de nublarle la cordura.

Se sintió ahogado en una felicidad plena que sufriría un pinchazo de seguir inflándose mucho más.

Removiéndose incómodo en su lugar, tomó nerviosamente otra galleta. Luego, extendió la mano hacia el animago, el cual se echó hacia atrás al instante, pero levantó las orejas, viendo el alimento. Harry se mantuvo expectante del silencio y la inmovilidad, mas se obligó a no reír cuando observó cómo comenzaba a mover lentamente la cola hasta el punto de agitarla tan fuerte que le cortaba verla.

Cuando habló, el perro ya no veía lo que le ofrecía, sino a él:—. ¿Quieres? Te ves muy delgado—no evitó hacer notar ese detalle. Le inquietaba el sentirlo tan inseguro—. Vamos, ven…, sólo estaré aquí un poco más y luego me iré…

Si Sirius comprendió lo que había querido decir, Harry no supo verlo. El animago se echó hacia adelante y se acercó, atrapando aquel pedacito de pan dulce que Harry sabía le supo a cielo. No pudo culparlo; doce años comiendo porquería no habría de ser lindo. Mientras lo observaba comer, el menor estiró su mano, dudoso de sus próximos movimientos. A fin de cuentas, no dejaba de ser un perro.

Mismo que se inmovilizó cuando la palma tibia del Gryffindor se apoyó en su cabeza, acariciando entre sus orejas.

—¿Estás solo?—musitó, sin esperar una respuesta que ya sabía. Se apoyó en Buckbeak, el cual descansaba su gran cuerpo emplumado detrás suyo—. Yo también estoy solo…—dijo, viendo a Hedwig dormitar en su hombro. Escuchó un sonido aplastante y observó los ojos grises del perro que se encontraba recostado a sus pies. No evitó sonreír una vez más—. ¿Pero sabes?, siempre hay alguien, aunque sea uno, que esté con nosotros, sin necesidad de que lo sepamos…—se encogió de hombros, recordando a sus amigos y seres queridos—, como ángeles guardianes…—se interrumpió con una risa—. Suena tonto, ¿no? No he de estar muy cuerdo, aquí hablando con un hipogrifo, una lechuza y un perro…

Sirius volvía a mover la cola, y en todo ese tiempo tampoco había dejado de mirarlo. Pero a Harry no le importaba, ni tampoco la razón de aquello. Sólo necesitaba verlo tan cerca para volver a tener esperanzas de una resolución diferente.

**OoOoOoO**

_Harry vio que Sirius esquivaba el haz de luz roja de Bellatrix y se reía de ella. _

—_¡Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor! —le gritó Sirius, y su voz resonó por la enorme y tenebrosa habitación. El segundo haz le acertó de lleno en el pecho. Él no había dejado de reír del todo, pero abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. _

_Harry soltó a Neville, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Volvió a bajar por las gradas y sacó su varita mágica al tiempo que Dumbledore también se volvía hacia la tarima. Dio la impresión de que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer: su cuerpo se curvó describiendo un majestuoso círculo, y en su caída hacia atrás atravesó el raído velo que colgaba del arco. Harry vio la expresión de miedo y sorpresa del consumido rostro de su padrino, antes apuesto, mientras caía por el viejo arco y desaparecía detrás del velo, que se agitó un momento como si lo hubiera golpeado una fuerte ráfaga de viento y luego quedó como al principio. Entonces Harry oyó el grito de triunfo de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero comprendió que no significaba nada: Sirius sólo había caído a través del arco y aparecería al otro lado en cuestión de segundos… _

_Sin embargo, Sirius no reapareció. _

—_¡SIRIUS! —gritó Harry—. ¡SIRIUS! _

_Harry había llegado al fondo del foso respirando entrecortadamente. Sirius debía estar tras el velo; Harry iría y lo ayudaría a levantarse… Pero cuando llegó al suelo y corrió hacia la tarima, Lupin lo rodeó con los brazos y lo retuvo. _

—_No puedes hacer nada, Harry… _

—_¡Vamos a buscarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo, sólo ha caído al otro lado del arco! _

—_Es demasiado tarde, Harry. _

—_No, todavía podemos alcanzarlo… —Harry luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero Lupin no lo soltaba. _

—_No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Se ha ido._

Se giró una última vez, oyendo a Hedwig ulular mientras se alejaba y a Buckbeak recostarse en su hombro. El perro negro ya se había levantado pero vigilaba su ida. Sonrió nuevamente.

—Volveré para jugar cada fin de semana…, espero encontrarte.

**OoOoOoO**

En muy poco tiempo, la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se convirtió en la favorita de la mayoría. Sólo Draco Malfoy y su banda de Slytherin criticaban al profesor Lupin:

—Mira cómo lleva la túnica —solía decir Malfoy murmurando alto cuando pasaba el profesor—. Viste como nuestro antiguo elfo doméstico.

Pero a nadie más le interesaba que la túnica del profesor Lupin estuviera remendada y raída. Sus siguientes clases fueron tan interesantes como la primera. Y Harry, sorprendentemente, no se sentía culpable por primera vez en su vida. Tal vez alterar la memoria de dos cursos completos fuese algo de temer pero era también consciente de que su propia situación era riesgosa. No podía airearla mucho más. Especialmente luego de haber llamado tanto la atención de sus profesores.

Harry Potter se estaba convirtiendo en un prodigio a los ojos de todos, y él dejaría que se creyesen eso. Después de todo, era la respuesta más creíble.

El azabache no había dudado un instante en que las siguientes clases del profesor Lupin fuesen exitosas. No por nada era el mejor profesor que habían tenido en la materia. Muchos hablaban, especialmente Gryffindors, del hombre, cuyo conocimiento era inmenso.

Harry habría querido que sus otras clases fueran igual de entretenidas. La peor de todas era Pociones. Snape estaba aquellos días especialmente propenso a la revancha y todos sabían por qué. Lejos de molestarle la noticia que había corrido graciosamente por el castillo—donde se explicaba que el boggart de Neville era Snape, y éste había sufrido un cambio de vestuario peculiar—, el profesor parecía haberse recuperado del shock inicial que Harry le había causado. Sin embargo, distando de ser aquel niño que desafiaba a Severus, el azabache lo dejaba hablar y descargarse, mientras realizaba sus pociones y ensayos. A fin de cuentas, no le era tan complicado como en su primera ocasión.

Harry también aborrecía las horas que pasaba en la agobiante sala de la torre norte de la profesora Trelawney, descifrando símbolos y formas confusas, procurando olvidar que los ojos de la profesora Trelawney se llenaban de lágrimas cada vez que lo miraba. Parvati y Lavender volvían a parecer una vez más un gran dolor de cabeza.

Por otra parte, había algo que a Harry había alegrado en demasía. Contrario a la primera vez, la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era casi tan interesante como Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. En casa ocasión, tras el éxito de los hipogrifos, Hagrid se encargaba de enseñar sobre especímenes singularmente llamativos, desde salamandras y escregutos de cola explosiva—aún recordaba el escándalo que había hecho Hermione debido a que eran ilegales— hasta un unicornio, que había sido bastante fascinante. Sin embargo, Harry se había asustado cuando cada uno le había atravesado con la mirada. No sabía si por que realmente tenía una afinidad con las criaturas o resultaba lo mismo que con Buckbeak y Hedwig. De cualquier forma, Harry no había podido estar tranquilo, vigilando hacia cielo en cada ocasión, por si aparecía el colacuerno dispuesto a rostizarlo vivo.

Rápidamente, llegó octubre y con él la alegría de Harry. ¡Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se subía a una escoba como se debía! Se aproximaba la temporada de quidditch y Oliver Wood, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, convocó una reunión un jueves por la tarde para discutir las tácticas de la nueva temporada. Harry no evitó disfrutar con nostalgia los nuevos momentos donde aún tenía a Oliver como Capitán. Estando ya acostumbrado, tuvo grandes problemas para morderse la lengua, pues había sido él el último Capitán de Gryffindor.

Y planeaba serlo de nuevo, en algunos años…

—Es nuestra última oportunidad..., mi última oportunidad... de ganar la copa de quidditch —les dijo Oliver un día, paseándose con paso firme delante de ellos—. Me marcharé al final de este curso, no volveré a tener otra oportunidad. Gryffindor no ha ganado ni una vez en los últimos siete años. De acuerdo, hemos tenido una suerte horrible: heridos..., cancelación del torneo el curso pasado... — Wood tragó saliva, como si el recuerdo aún le pusiera un nudo en la garganta—. Pero también sabemos que contamos con el mejor... equipo... de este... colegio —añadió, golpeándose la palma de una mano con el puño de la otra y con el conocido brillo frenético en los ojos—. Contamos con tres cazadoras estupendas. —Wood señaló a Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell—. Tenemos dos golpeadores invencibles.

—Déjalo ya, Oliver; nos estás sacando los colores —dijeron Fred y George a la vez, haciendo como que se sonrojaban.

Harry no evitó sonreír mientras observaba al equipo completo. Los había extrañado.

—¡Y tenemos un buscador que nos ha hecho ganar todos los partidos! — dijo Wood, con voz retumbante y mirando a Harry con orgullo incontenible. El aludido se sonrojó—. Y estoy yo —añadió.

—El mejor Capitán que hemos tenido hasta la fecha—dijo Harry, con una sonrisa. Misma que compartió Oliver, con pena—. No te preocupes. Es tu último año y haremos que valga la pena—afirmó, con confianza—. Alicia, Angelina y Katie van a patear varios traseros—ellas sonrieron—, y Fred y George romperán unos cuantos huesos Slytherins para fin de curso.

Los gemelos se llevaron la mano al pecho, solemnes.

—Y yo atraparé la _snitch_ tan rápido como pueda. Al final, Gryffindor alzará la copa. Lo prometo—juró honestamente a Oliver, el cual se veía bastante conmovido.

—Lo juramos—corearon los demás, con entusiasmo.

La diferencia era notable. El desaliento que había abarcado a Oliver Wood tiempo atrás, en su realidad, en aquella no existía. Los entrenamientos eran enérgicos y llenaban a Harry de una determinación irrevocable.

Y así, luego de un duro revuelo en el campo, regresó a la Sala Común, perdido en sus pensamientos. Debía barajar bien sus oportunidades para, un día de aquellos, escabullirse hasta el séptimo piso. Tampoco quería levantar sospechas, y no estaba muy seguro de hablarlo con Dumbledore. A fin de cuentas, no quería preocuparlo demasiado; haría varios viajes con el director, quizá, aquel verano.

Gryffindor se encontraba muy animado cuando llegó y Harry tuvo un súbito deja vú, acercándose a Ron y Hermione, quienes estaban sentados al lado del fuego, en dos de las mejores sillas, terminando unos mapas del cielo para la clase de Astronomía.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade —le dijo Ron, señalando una nota que había aparecido en el viejo tablón de anuncios—. Finales de octubre. Halloween.

—Estupendo —dijo una voz detrás de Harry, el cual se volteó para ver a un muy sonriente Fred, que lo había seguido por el agujero del retrato—. Tengo que ir a la tienda de Zonko: casi no me quedan bombas fétidas.

Lo había olvidado. Aquel año sus tíos no le habían firmado el permiso para asistir al pueblo cada fin de semana. Recordaba vagamente el incidente que había tenido con tía Marge y no evitó deleitarse con volver a repetirlo. Aquella mujer no valía ni el esfuerzo, al igual que tío Vernon. A Harry sólo le interesaban dos miembros de la familia Dursley; los restantes.

—Harry, estoy segura de que podrás ir la próxima vez —le consoló Hermione—. Van a atrapar a Black enseguida. Ya lo han visto una vez.

La evaluó con la mirada y no contuvo la sonrisa. Definitivamente, no había quien mejor lo conocía.

—No pasa nada—se encogió de hombros, simulando desgano. Súbitamente, sus ojos se iluminaron, girándose hacia ellos—. Hablé con el profesor Lupin, ¿sabían? Conoció a mis padres, eran amigos. También me dijo que su grupo se había separado, por los años. Llevaban unos apodos bastante peculiares.

Sus amigos parecieron percibir el subidón de ánimo en el ambiente.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es increíble, Harry! No me sorprendería que le recordases mucho a ellos, he visto que te observa bastante—dijo ella—. ¿Y por qué dices pecualiares?—indagó, curiosa.

_Bendita seas, Hermione._

—Oh, es que se hacían llamar algo así como… los _Merodeadores,_ cuando eran estudiantes.

Vio un borrón rojo detenerse detrás del sofá mientras caminaba a las habitaciones. Harry estudió bien sus próximos movimientos, queriendo asegurarse. Necesitaba ir a Hogsmeade, aunque tenía otras ideas diferentes a la primera vez.

—El profesor Lupin me dijo que él se hacía llamar Lunático, sus amigos eran Canuto y Colagusano, pero mi papá era Cornamenta. Dijo que era así por su patronus, que era un ciervo, como el mío. ¿Lo han notado? Lo ha mencionado en el tren…, bueno, implícitamente.

Hermione parecía encantada, mientras que Ron lo veía con una sonrisa. Pero Harry observó con satisfacción como Fred lo miraba de reojo y salía corriendo nuevamente por el retrato, con prisa.

En ese momento Crookshanks saltó con presteza a su regazo. Una araña muerta y grande le colgaba de la boca.

—¿Tiene que comerse eso aquí delante? —preguntó Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Bravo, Crookshanks, ¿la has atrapado tú solito? —dijo Hermione. Crookshanks masticó y tragó despacio la araña, con los ojos insolentemente fijos en Ron.

—No lo sueltes —pidió Ron irritado, volviendo a su mapa del cielo—. Scabbers está durmiendo en mi mochila.

Todo sonido volvió a bloquearse a los oídos de Harry Potter. Sus ojos verdes bajaron hasta posarse en la mochila del pelirojo y tragó, tensamente. Casi podía sentir la cólera navegando por sus venas, acrecentándose en su la fuerza de sus puños.

_Pettigrew._

Tan cerca…

—¿Quieres que suba tu mochila arriba, ¿Ron?—le dijo a su mejor amigo, con voz calma—. Iré a cambiarme y bajaré a terminar mi tarea. No quiero que armen una batalla campal defendiendo a sus mascotas.

Ambos tuvieron la decencia de avergonzarse y Ron le entregó la mochila a Harry, agradeciéndole. El azabache procuró sujetar con fuerza donde sabía se encontraba durmiendo la rata. Misma que no podía esperar para capturar.

**OoOoOoO**

Al día siguiente, no había habido discusión alguna. Le complacía frenar las tontas peleas entre Ron y Hermione, pues adoraba aquellos momentos tranquilos que compartía con ellos. Ni siquiera había pensado en pedirle a la profesora McGonagall que le firmase su permiso, como Ron había sugerido más tarde la noche anterior. Meditaba internamente cuando el bullicio lo devolvió a la realidad. Lavender Brown estaba llorando. Parvati la rodeaba con el brazo y explicaba algo a Seamus Finnigan y a Dean Thomas, que escuchaban muy serios.

—¿Qué ocurre, Lavender? —preguntó preocupada Hermione, cuando ella y Ron se acercaron al grupo.

Harry ya sabía qué le pasaba pero se mantenía unos pasos alejado. Sentía extraño ver a Lavender tan pequeña y sin haberse enfrentado a Greyback.

—Esta mañana ha recibido una carta de casa —susurró Parvati—. Se trata de su conejo Binky. Un zorro lo ha matado.

—¡Vaya! —dijo Hermione—. Lo siento, Lavender.

—¡Tendría que habérmelo imaginado! —dijo Lavender en tono trágico—. ¿Saben qué día es hoy?

—Eh...

—¡16 de octubre! ¡«Eso que temes ocurrirá el viernes 16 de octubre»! ¿Se acuerdan? ¡La profesora Trelawney tenía razón!

Toda la clase se acababa de reunir alrededor de Lavender. Seamus cabeceó con pesadumbre. Hermione titubeó. Luego dijo:

—Tú, tú... ¿temías que un zorro matara a Binky?

—Bueno, no necesariamente un zorro —dijo Lavender, alzando la mirada hacia Hermione y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Pero tenía miedo de que muriera.

—Vaya —dijo Hermione. Volvió a guardar silencio. Luego preguntó—: ¿Era viejo?

—No... —dijo Lavender sollozando—. ¡So... sólo era una cría!

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué temías que muriera? —preguntó Hermione. Parvati la fulminó con la mirada—. Bueno, mirenlo lógicamente —añadió Hermione hacia el resto del grupo—. Lo que quiero decir es que..., bueno, Binky ni siquiera ha muerto hoy. Hoy es cuando Lavender ha recibido la noticia... —Lavender gimió—. Y no puede haberlo temido, porque la ha pillado completamente por sorpresa.

Harry vio a Ron hacer una mueca desaprobatoria, y dio un paso al frente, con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Más allá de la casualidad, Herms, yo creo que es bastante lógico su miedo—dijo, viendo a su mejor amiga y luego a la rubia—. Si lo querías, entonces es obvio que temieras que algo le fuese a suceder, comprendo eso. Siempre tememos perder aquello que amamos. Yo no confío mucho en predicciones, pero sí sé eso no importa ahora. ¿Qué tal si te lavas y vas a caminar con Parvati? Te hará bien, Lav. Para tranquilizarte…

Harry observó cómo ambas niñas lo veían. La gemela Patil se veía agradecida pero creyó ver un tenue sonrojo en el rostro mojado en lágrimas de Lavender. Ésta sólo asintió con suavidad y le sonrió, como Harry recordaba jamás lo hizo, antes de musitar un "gracias" y alejarse junto a su amiga.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, arqueó una ceja en confusión cuando percibió las sonrisas pícaras en los rostros de Seamus y Dean. Parpadeó, sorprendido por tal cambio, y volteó a ver a sus amigos, donde halló la misma sonrisa en Ron y un gesto cómplice de Hermione.

—¿Lav?

—Eh…—sin razón, sintió como se ruborizaba. Quizá se le había escapado llamarla de aquella forma, cuando todavía no eran, tal vez, tan cercanos. Lavender era una persona muy presente en su realidad, siendo ex novia de Ron y mucho más agresiva de lo que se la recordaba. Mantener las mismas condiciones que Bill la habían vuelto insegura y mucho más susceptible a blasfemias, junto a su sensibilidad.

Habían sido compañeros por años. Todos continuaban apreciándose tras la guerra.

La profesora McGonagall abrió en ese momento la puerta del aula, lo que la clarísima salvación de Harry Potter, quien comenzaba a superar el sonrojo de los Weasley. Merlín, pensó, que él no veía a nadie así.

Bueno, quizá eso fuese una mentira, pero se supone que Harry no está interesado en nadie aún. El idiota enamorado surge en cuarto año, completamente loco por Cho Chang. Hizo una mueca, mientras veía a Dean y Seamus alejarse, cayendo en cuenta de que Dean iba a ser futuramente novio de Ginny.

La imagen de Cho se desdibujó al instante, junto a su ceño fruncido, siendo reemplazado por una placentera imagen de Thomas ahogándose en cerveza de mantequilla.

_Cálmate, Harry… Que él no ha hecho nada…_

_Todavía…_

Dudó.

¿Dean ya estaría interesado en Ginny? No lo creía. Ella había sido reservada hasta su experiencia con Michael Corner, donde Harry conoció otra faceta de la hija de los Weasley. Un lado suyo que no conocía y había sido el detonante a muchos problemas emocionales, sentimentales y hormonales de su sexto año.

Suspiró.

Debía ordenar sus ideas, comenzando por buscar los horrocruxes.

_Vamos, Potter. Primero a salvar el mundo, luego por la chica._

A ver cuánto le duraba la determinación.

**OoOoOoO**

La mañana del día de Halloween, Harry se despertó al mismo tiempo que los demás y bajó a desayunar muy pensativo. Era, tal vez, el momento perfecto para actuar tan irresponsablemente como él sabía. Pero no podía evitar inquietarse debido a que nada le aseguraba que no siguiesen sus pasos. Se mordió el labio inferior, distraído, siendo observado por sus amigos.

—Te traeremos un montón de golosinas de Honeydukes —le dijo Hermione, compadeciéndose de él.

—Sí, montones —dijo Ron.

—No se preocupen por mí—dijo Harry con una voz despreocupadamente sincera—. Ya nos veremos en el banquete. Diviértanse.

Los acompañó hasta el vestíbulo, donde Filch, el conserje, de pie en el lado interior de la puerta, señalaba los nombres en una lista, examinando detenida y recelosamente cada rostro y asegurándose de que nadie salía sin permiso.

Vio a Malfoy, pero lejos de gritarle alguna idiotes, se mantuvo indiferente a su presencia entre Crabbe y Goyle.

Harry volvió solo por las escaleras de mármol y los pasillos vacíos, y llegó a la torre de Gryffindor.

—¿Contraseña? —dijo la señora gorda despertándose sobresaltada.

—«_Fortuna maior_» —contestó Harry.

El retrato le dejó paso y entró en la sala común. Estaba repleta de jóvenes de primero y de segundo, todos hablando, y de unos cuantos alumnos mayores que obviamente habían visitado Hogsmeade tantas veces que ya no les interesaba.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Hola, Harry! —lo llamó una voz entusiasta, que lo obligó a levantar la mirada. Era Colin Creevey, un estudiante de segundo que sentía veneración por Harry y nunca perdía la oportunidad de hablar con él. A Harry se le agitó el corazón. La última vez que había visto a Colin había sido muerto—. ¿No vas a Hogsmeade, Harry? ¿Por qué no? ¡Eh! —Colin miró a sus amigos con interés—, ¡si quieres puedes venir a sentarte con nosotros!

Tuvo la negativa en la punta de la lengua pero por algún motivo se la tragó. El niño le sonreía con ánimo y prontamente se sintió bien, sin comprenderlo. Observó a los otros de segundo que formaban el grupo y creyó que tal vez no sería tan malo. No podía hacer mucho de todas formas.

—Sí, ¿por qué no…?—musitó. Sonrió de lado cuando se acercó y tomó asiento frente a un muy animado Colin. No conocía a los de segundo realmente. Incluso había dos de primero que parecían ajenos a la figura de Harry Potter. Aquello le sentó bien.

Ojeó hacia afuera.

No se había dado cuenta de que nevaba.

Súbitamente, se levantó, espantando a los menores. Apenado, Harry miró a Colin.

—Lo siento, Colin. Debo ir a ver al profesor Lupin, recordé algo. ¿Nos vemos luego, en el banquete?

Colin no dudó en contestar—. ¡Claro, Harry!

El azabache salió con prisa de la Sala Común, ignorando las quejas de la señora gorda. Vigiló no encontrarse a Filch y subió una escalera, silenciosamente. No había vuelto a ver a Hedwig ni a Buckbeak pero no le preocupaban; sabía que se encontraban bien.

Una puerta se abrió a una corta distancia de él, repentinamente.

—¿Harry? —el profesor Lupin que lo miraba desde la puerta de su despacho—. ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó—. ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione?

—En Hogsmeade —respondió Harry, con un tono suave.

—Ah —dijo Lupin. Observó a Harry un momento—. ¿Por qué no pasas? Acabo de recibir un grindylow para nuestra próxima clase.

El menor arrugó la nariz, disgustado con la mención de aquellas criaturas. Las recordaba perfectamente, pero indagó con curiosidad.

—¿Un qué?

—Es un demonio de agua —dijo Lupin, indicándole a Harry que entraba al despacho. Dentro, Remus se quedó observando ensimismado una criatura de un color verde asqueroso, con pequeños cuernos afilados, pegaba la cara contra el cristal, haciendo muecas y doblando sus dedos largos y delgados. Se encontraba en un depósito de agua—. No debería darnos muchas dificultades, sobre todo después de los kappas. El truco es deshacerse de su tenaza. ¿Te das cuenta de la extraordinaria longitud de sus dedos? Fuertes, pero muy quebradizos—lo volteó a ver, con una sonrisa amable—¿Una taza de té?

Harry sólo asintió.

—Iba a prepararlo. Siéntate —dijo Lupin, destapando una caja polvorienta—. Lo lamento, pero sólo tengo té en bolsitas.

—Da igual—se apresuró a decir Harry—. Ya estoy harto del té suelto…

Lo oyó reír y se sintió confortado.

En silencio, disfrutó de la bebida caliente, observando un punto invisible delante suyo. Se sentía intranquilo. Sabía que resolvería todo más fácilmente si se lo decía a Dumbledore y le pidiera ayuda. Pero por alguna razón no se sentía con ansias de estar acompañado en su tarea. Se había manejado solo en varias ocasiones y por ello lo prefería así; era más cómodo. Ya no era un niño, a pesar de verse como uno. Apretó sus manos en torno a la taza que contenía el humeante té, aspirando el vapor.

Había otro tema que le inquietaba. Su cicatriz se sentía extraña. Al comienzo lo había notado pero tampoco había hecho mucho caso. Lo había ignorado, pero era completamente consciente de que no era normal que su cicatriz estuviese fría. No dolía, ni le molestaba; pero lo sentía. A él. Aquella parte de su alma volvía a esconderse dentro suyo, ennegreciéndolo todo.

Quería tirar el té, abrirse la piel y expulsarlo de él.

—¿Estás preocupado por algo, Harry?

Tembló un momento antes de levantar la mirada hacia los ojos miel que lo veían con preocupación. Se sintió culpable; le gustaba más cuando brillaba de alegría o travesura. Le sonrió.

—No, no se preocupe…—dijo, sintiéndose incómodo bajo su mirada. Suspiró, dejando la tasa sobre el escritorio—. Bueno, supongo son sólo nervios y cansancio. Mis tíos no quisieron firmarme el permiso para ir a Hogsmeade y me aburriré los días de las salidas—se encogió de hombros—, pero eso no me importa realmente. Es sólo que…—lo volvió a ver y reconsideró lo que estaba a punto de decir. Corría un gran riesgo pero no perdía nada—. Los animales le están comportando extraño, ¿no lo ha notado? En especial mi lechuza y la rata de Ron, Scabbers. Se enfermó últimamente y va decayendo. La última vez casi me muerde y la pise sin querer. Creí que le había hecho daño pero Ron me dijo que no me preocupara, porque yo no le había quitado el dedo. Le falta el índice, ¿no es gracioso? Me dijo que hacía doce años que la tienen, me sorprende que haya vivido tanto…—reconoció, fingiendo no darse cuenta de lo pálido que se iba poniendo Remus—. Luego iré a revisarla. No me gusta encontrarla entre las mantas.

El golpe de la taza donde bebía Lupin contra el escritorio fue seco.

—¿Duerme en tu cama?—murmuró, con un tono de voz duro. Harry lo observó fijamente.

—Algunas veces la encuentro durmiendo sobre mi cama, sí, aunque no me agrada mucho pero no quiero ser grosero con Ron, ya sabe…

—Sí, comprendo…—el mayor desvió la mirada perdida hacia la ventana, y Harry notó cómo entrecerraba sus ojos, más pálido que antes, como si se hubiese enterado de una verdad importante. Casi cruzó los dedos sobre su regazo.

_Vamos, Remus…_

—Bueno, profesor…—dijo levantándose, y logrando acaparar la atención del adulto—. Me voy, tal vez encuentre algo que hacer mientras espero a que regresen Ron y Hermione.

—Ah, sí, sí…—balbuceó, algo perdido. Harry se encaminó a la puerta y abrió en el momento justo en que Severus Snape hizo amago de golpear. Llevaba una copa en su mano y Harry reconoció el contenido al instante. En silencio, se hizo a un lado—. ¡Ah, Severus! —dijo Lupin sonriendo—. Muchas gracias. ¿Podrías dejarlo aquí, en el escritorio? —Snape posó la copa humeante. Sus ojos pasaban de Harry a Lupin—. Estaba enseñando a Harry mi grindylow continuó Lupin con cordialidad, señalando el depósito.

—Fascinante —comentó Snape, sin mirar a la criatura—. Deberías tomártelo ya, Lupin.

—Me retiro, profesor—dijo Harry, con una sonrisa—. Que tenga buen día.

—Igualmente, Harry.

**OoOoOoO**

Remus ya había comenzado a ingerir la poción Matalobos. Debía apresurarse; hasta el momento, no había sido consciente de lo cercana que estaba la luna llena y quería llevar a cabo su primera travesura marca Merodeador.

Harry continuó caminando, con desgana, hacia la Sala Común. Creyó escuchar pasos y se detuvo, inspeccionando de no tener la desgracia de ser perseguido por la señora Norris o tener la mala suerte de cruzarse con Filch. Ante el silencio, volvió a retomar el camino, llevándose el susto de su vida cuando fue interceptado por dos figuras altas que lo arrastraron hacia una esquina, difícil de ver.

Los alegres rostros de Fred y George lo recibieron.

—¡Harry!—vociferaron ambos a la par.

—¿Chicos…?

—Te hemos estado buscando—dijo Fred, con una amplia sonrisa.

—Sí, como no podías ir a Hogsmeade, nos escapamos de nuevo al castillo para buscarte—siguió George, sonriendo también.

—Aprovechando que no hay nadie, quisimos hacerte un regalo—admitió Fred. A Harry siempre le sorprendía cómo se iban alternando.

—¿Un regalo…?—balbuceó confuso. Pero cuando captó a qué se referían, George sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pergamino cuidadosamente doblado. Harry lo reconocería en cualquier lugar; había pasado tardes y noches enteras observando el mapa, durante años—. Eso es…

—El mapa del Merodeador, nuestro más grande adquisición—dijo Fred pero luego agregó—. Aunque no es nuestro en verdad, sino de tu padre y sus colegas. Escuché lo que le dijiste a Ron y Hermione la otra noche.

Los gemelos sonreían y Harry no evitó hacerlo también. Pese a todo, reconocía sentirse halagado de que aún siendo importante, se lo quisiesen dar.

—Eres hijo de un merodeador, no sé por qué me sorprende—sonrió Fred—. Siempre tuviste ese algo…

—…especial…—asintió George; luego, le entregó el pergamino—. Tiene una frase clave para activarlo.

—Te dejaremos intentarlo—finalizó Fred. Entonces, ambos lo observaron atentamente.

Con el mapa en mano, Harry supo que había que ser cuidadoso. Suponía que no debía saber nada, por lo que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza; especialmente por curiosidad. Sacó su varita y desdobló el pergamino, musitando inseguro:

—Mi nombre es Harry James Potter.

Creyó que no iba a surtir efecto, si bien ésa era la idea, pero parpadeó al notar cómo garabatos iban apareciendo en el papel, arrancándole una sonrisa.

_El señor Cornamenta quiere dar a conocer un formal saludo a su sucesor, y cuestionar si la madre es peliroja, ya que el señor Canuto cruelmente apostó en contra de sus deseos._

Debajo, más letras iban apareciendo.

_El señor Canuto reclama el dinero, porque ni el lirio podría estar tan desesperada._

Fred y George soltaron risas quedas, mientras Harry sonreía.

—Genial, ¿no?—preguntaron al unísono y el azabache asintió.

—Pero esa no es…

—… la frase.

Harry miró el pergamino:—. Me suena como algo tan honorable como ustedes—los miró con gracia y volvió a apoyar su varita en el papel, suspirando—. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Los gemelos ampliaron sus sonrisas y Harry observó con satisfacción cómo el mapa de Hogwarts se iba trazando lentamente, revelando cada sector descubierto por los merodeadores y los puntos en movimiento, acompañados por los nombres, representando a cada persona en el colegio.

Vio a Filch acercarse al pasillo y se alarmó.

—Filch y su gata vienen.

—Aguafiestas—refunfuñó Fred, viendo hacia el final del pasillo con disgusto. Pero luego volvió a verlo, con una sonrisa idéntica a la que George mostraba.

—Haznos sentir orgullosos, pequeño merodeador.

—Si honras el nombre de tu padre...

—…Y el de sus amigos…

—Pues mejor—finalizaron a coro antes de alejarse con prisa, oyéndose la voz del celador acercándose.

Harry observó el mapa y se escabulló fácilmente, esquivando a Filch y deseando tener la capa de su padre en aquel momento. Bufó y corrió hacia la Sala Común, deteniéndose a mitad de camino.

Las pinturas murmuraban y le echó un último vistazo al mapa, antes de mirar hacia atrás y comenzar a correr hacia el séptimo piso.

.

_Ten paciencia._

_¿Cuánto durarías en un cuarto oscurecido por la soledad?_

_**De por vida: Finalizando…**_


End file.
